This Can Be Real
by Lindzeldia
Summary: After a year of training and trying to discover who she really is Sophie is back and better than ever to help out Sora on his journey and find out whats left of her family. Set during Kingdom Hearts 2. The squeal to This Can't Be Real. RikuxOC, AxelxOC
1. Chapter 1

Me: So guys i couldn't wait to post the first chapter of This Can Be Real. Sophie Please do the disclaimer.

Sophie: TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 doesn't own anything that has to do with kingdom hearts, but does own her OC's.

Me: So without another delay Please enjoy This Can Be Real chapter 1.

* * *

_This can be real _

By: The Keeper of Kingdom Hearts 2

_~ Chapter 1 ~ Questions_

Its night now in the world of Twilight Town. Everyone is sound asleep letting there minds wander into their Wonderlands but I'm in my wonderland living in it. A lot of things have happened since I parted separate ways with Riku, the king, and Diz. I have full control over my light and Darkness. My nothing is still in the process of being in control. I saw the king on my way towards Twilight Town. He told me not tell Sora considering he knew my deep dark secret about knowing of what was going to happen. I also told him about the person I was before I went to go live in earth. Apparently I was the daughter of a famous scientist and The keeper of light. My mom was The keeper of light and my dad was the scientist and I had two friends who were like my mom. They were the future keepers of darkness and nothing but that's about all I know. Also I am sixteen years old here in my real home but I would be twenty-two years old in earth time. I don't know how I was sent to earth or why but I figure my dad sent me to earth and he had a very good reason.

And I know how I forgot everything about who I was before I left my home world. The earth universe is 6 years faster than the kingdom hearts universe time. So I aged and grew backwards into a baby. When that happened I forgot everything about who I was before I came to earth. And that's how far I've gotten. I missing a couple key points. 1- my name, 2 - who my parents look like, 3 - which world did I live in, and 4 - why was I sent to the earth universe. That's 25% of the reason I came to Twilight Town to ask Diz what he knew. While the other 75% was to see Riku. So don't blame me I haven't seen him in almost 10 months.

I was two steps from the front door of the abandoned mansion. I could feel my heart race and the little sweat droplets form on my forehead. I took in a breath and wrapped my fingers on the door knob. Then twisted it clock wise and entered the dark mansion. It looked the same as it did from the games but the smell was unbearable. It smelled like dissected pigs and smelly feet mixed together. My eyes watered from the horrid smell. I covered my nose even though the smell was engraved inside of it so I would never forget it.

I walked into the library that lead to the basement. I drew the little sketch that was supposed to be drawn on the table for the path to open. Then the entire floor disappeared and revealed the basement floor. I walked into the computer room and saw no one there. "Diz! Riku!" I called but no one answered. "That's strange." I thought. Until I realized this was the day when Riku would now look like Xehanort's heartless. I didn't feel like interfering with that fight so I walked down towards the pod rooms where Donald and Goofy would be. I looked over at them and placed my hand on each of their pods. They were still sound asleep from when they went to sleep over a year ago. I smiled sadly and whispered "Only a few days left you two." I left them were they were and walked into Sora's pod room. I could see the shadow of Sora's body floating in the pod. I grinned and said to him "I can't wait to meet you in person Sora. I hope you'll accept me as a friend." I saw his shadow inside the pod twitch a little. So I guessed he answered saying "Me too.".

With that out my mind I walked over to Namine's room and saw her drawing a picture as I walked in. She never noticed me coming in because she was only aware of her drawing and the way she wanted it to look like. I tipped toed over to the drawings she had hanging on the walls and admired them quietly so I wouldn't disturb or scare the living life out of her.

For about five minutes their was nothing but silence until she put her drawing down and admired it. I walked over to see the drawing. I looked over her shoulder and saw the cute picture. It was the picture of Roxas and Sora holding hands meaning the were a whole person. "It's a nice picture." I said to Namine. She jumped a little and looked over her shoulder and saw me. "Who are you?" She asked. I was surprised about Namine not recognizing me. Then I realized I had a hood over my head so nobody could see my face. The thing is Organization Thirteen is really active on their plan of "existing fully and completely" though I feel Xemnas the organizations leader is using them all as pawns. Telling the other members this lie that they would have their hearts back if they created a fake Kingdom Hearts. Anyways I decided I would go in disguise and what I mean by that is putting a dark brown torn up no sleeves coat on and leaving the hood up so no one could see my face.

"Namine." I said as pulled the hood off my head. "Its me."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she jumped up and hugged me. "Sophie!" she shouted. "I thought I would never see you again." I pulled her off of me and said sarcastically "Hey its only been what almost 11 months." "Yes." she exclaimed. "So what are you doing here?" I grin and said "I thought I'd lend a hand for awhile. Though I feel Diz won't accept my offer." She sat down and motioned me to take a seat. As I did a she went back to her normal composure and said "I think he will. We could always use your help." She smiled genuinely and we continued to talk for little more over thirty minutes until Diz knocked on the door and asked "Namine may I come in ?"

She motioned me to put my hood on. When I did she told Diz to come in and as he and a hooded Riku came in I rose from the chair and bowed my head towards her. Giving her a silent thank you. She smiled and turned her attention to Diz and Riku. They both looked at me then at Namine both asking who I was. Namine and I looked at each other and laughed. I looked at them and said "Your both losing your sense and smell of darkness. Diz and Riku" They glared at me looking like they were ready for a fight. I laughed again then pulled my hood down. "Hey you two. Did yah miss me?" I teased. They both looked at me trying to realize I was here. I closed my eyes and sighed. Until I felt arms squeezing me into a bear hug. "Sophie!" Riku shouted with excitement with Xehanort's voice. "I missed you so much!" He pulled off his hood which revealed Xehanort's heartless face. Namine gasped and looked over at Diz/Ansem the Wise. He gave her look that said "I'll discuss it with you later." She nodded and they both went back looking at Riku's and I reunion. Waiting for my reaction. Riku pulled away waiting for mine as well. His golden eyes screamed anxious and sadness at me. He was ready to live alone if I rejected him for how he looked. Which wasn't going to happen today nor the rest of our lives. I glared at him and answered " If you really think looking like Xehanort's Heartless will scare me off Riku. Then you got another thing coming." I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a smirk. Happy tears developed in his eyes and he smiled so lovingly towards me that it made me tear up. "Sophie." He breathed thankfully in his normal voice and cupped his hand on my cheek. He leaned towards me ear and whispered "Close your eyes." I did as I was told and saw Riku in his original form. His smile looked a thousand times better than it did a minute ago but I didn't care really. I wanted to see his bright aquamarine eyes again. I longed to see him again and he knew it. When he hugged me again softer this time. I felt my body break into a million pieces. I could feel tears dripping down my face. I missed him and he missed me. I'm in love with him and he's in love with me. We both knew this. We both said this when we last saw each other at castle oblivion but I wanted him to say it again to me. Like this was our first time confessing our love to one another. This moment was so beautiful I didn't even notice Namine and Diz leave the room giving me and Riku some privacy.

I was sobbing now for no reason. Probably for just having Riku hold me in his arms again. I opened my eyes and found his eyes looking into mine. Well not his actual eyes but you know what I mean. His face was stained with tears too. As soon as I saw him like this broken and fragile like any word I could say could make his knees give out. I kissed him so passionately that it seemed illegal but Riku held me tighter than I've ever been held before urging me to continue. When I released the kiss we both tried to catch our breath. When we did he breathed in his voice the words I longed to hear. "I love you." I smiled and kiss him again and whispered "I love you too."

When we both walked out Namine's room hand in hand. Diz and Namine were there waiting for us. "Hello Sophie. Let me be the first to welcome you to Twilight Town." He said like a gentleman. I bowed my head in respect and said "Thank you Diz its good to see you, but I didn't come to just drop by. I thought I'd lend you a hand and I also came for some answers."

Riku's hand squeezed my hand. I looked up into his eyes and they spoke "Be careful.". I saw Namine itching with nervousness as well.

"Well I can always use the help of the Keeper of Kingdom Hearts, but your questions what are they about." He pried. "With all due respect sir. I'd rather speak privately." I challenged. Both Riku and Namine looked at me as if I was crazy but Diz chuckled. "Very well then." He agreed. "We can speak now if you'd like.". I nodded my head and he went into the room with the broken table in it. As I was about to follow. Riku held my arm and whispered harshly "What are you doing.". "I need to know who I am Riku and Diz seems to know a lot about me. About the person I was before I was sent to the earth universe. I have to know and he's the only one I can think of that can give me answers.". He studied me for a second then nodded and let me go. "Just be careful." He ordered. "Oh please Riku aren't I always." I teased. He glared at me which sent a shiver up my spine and said "I mean it Sophie." Then placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me sadly. "I don't want to lose you again. I don't… want… you to …. leave me again… EVER. I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts not seeing you for more over than 10 months and now see you here standing in front of me. I don't want to share my time with you. I know I'm sounding selfish but I -." I kissed him. When I let go I ruffled his hair and said. "I love you too and I promise to be careful." I pushed my face closer to his but I don't kiss him. I let my breath linger on his lips. "But you just have to trust me." I tease. His lips move closer to mine but I whip my head away from his just as he was about to kiss me. I winked at him and said "See you later."

I walked into the broken table room and saw Diz/Ansem the Wise sitting on a chair across another one. He motioned for me to have a seat. As did he began the conversation "So you have questions for me ?" I nodded my head and implied. "You see sir I have pieces of the puzzle but I missing the keys points to put my past together." He looked at me with a cold stare. It made me shudder a little but I wasn't gonna back down now not when I'm so close. "Well then ask as many questions as you need but on one condition if I choose not to answer that means you must find the answer on your own." he said emphasizing the last few words. As much as it irritated me I went with his condition.

"Alright then, first question, Did you know my parents?" He nodded and said "Yes and no. I knew your mother quite well actually. To be honest you look just like her. I'm glad you received her white hair. Your father though I never actually met him but your mother and your older brother mentioned him and told me that he was a great man." I nodded and asked "Do you remember my father and mother names?" "Your mother yes. Your father I afraid I can't answer that, but do you want know your brother's name as well." I gave him a weird look and stated. "My brother's?" "You have a older brother." He answered. I stared at him wide-eyed with my mouth opened wide. "I had a brother." I whispered. " Have. Your brother is still alive." "He is?" I asked. He nodded his head. "What is my brother and Mothers names?" I asked "Damien and Yumiko" He answered. He said quietly. "but your mother died 10 years ago and no one has heard from or seen your brother. Also your father disappeared." I closed my eyes trying to take this all in. My mother was dead and my brother and father are missing. "Do you know my actual name?" he chuckled and said "Sophie is your name so you don't have to worry about that." I smiled at that thought at least I don' have to go by different name. Then I realized something. "You never said their last names or mine." I pried at this. Unless he wanted me to find out by myself. "I won't answer that if it's a question." He answered my silent question. I glared at him and then I asked harshly "Can you at least tell me what my family looks like." "Of course, but why?" He asked curiously. "Well now that I know that I have a brother I plan to go look for him while I travel with Sora and I just want to remember what my mother and father look like." His eyes widened at my answer. " Your planning to travel with Sora." He asked. "Of course but I will only help Sora when he needs it." Diz looked at me for a moment. Then bowed his head and said. "I think that's a good idea but you'll have run it by Riku and see what he thinks. I'm perfectly fine with it but you'll need Riku's permission." I nodded my head and replied "Ok I'll ask him later. You just have to tell me what my family looks like." He breathed in a sigh and answered. "Your mother had long white hair like you do now, green eyes, and she was a very beautiful women. She was also very kind. Your like her in ways but your mother told me you were mostly like your father. Stubborn but kind, very wise, and mostly caught in your own world. Your brother had pale blonde hair like you father, bright amber eyes, and is a bit hotheaded and competitive. Your father had pale blonde hair, golden eyes, and I can't say what he was like for I never met him. Is that good enough." Tears develop a little bit but Diz didn't see. I rose up and said "Thank you." "I didn't say I was finished." He stated. I sat back down in the chair wondering what he wanted. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out it. He rose from the chair showed me what was in his pocket. It was a silver heart locket with my name and roses encrypted on it. He handed it to me. I examined it giving Diz a questioning look. "What this?" I asked. "Open it." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and open the small trinket. It revealed two pictures. One was a picture of a group of 4 children one boy and three girls and the other was the boy and a girl who looked like me. The boy had spiky pale blonde hair and amber eyes. One girl had long reddish brown hair and green. Another had ashy blonde hair and violet eyes. The last girl looked like me only younger. Tears began to fall down my face again. "What is this?" I chocked. "It's what you think it is. It's your locket." I sighed and said. "I know that but who are the people in the pictures." "I don't know the two of the people but the other two are you and your brother Damien. I thought this would help you on your search for your brother." I rose up from the chair and asked. "Where did you get this?" "I was visiting your mother while you and your brother with your friends. She showed me it and said she was going to give it to you that day but the heartless began to invade our home Radiant Garden. Your mother left in hurry to find you both but left the locket with me without even thinking about it. So I kept it with me all the years hoping to either give it to you or your brother." He answered. I sighed and looked at picture of me and Damien. We had one arm each around each other necks and smiled goofy smiles while doing bunny ears to each other. I giggled at the photo and smiled with new found hope. I closed the locket and placed it around my neck. I stood up and smiled again at Diz. "Thanks." He bowed his head a me and said. "Your welcome Sophie. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to attend to." I nodded my head and exited to the door leaving it open for him when he came out.

I opened the door and walked outside into the foyer. Where Riku was waiting for me. "Hey." I smiled at him.

His hood was over his face so I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, but from our history together I'd figured he was too. "Did you get you're answers you wanted?" He asked in his normal, sexy voice. "Yes and no." I sighed then looked at Diz as he was walking out of the room and walking towards the basement. "He still knows something that I'm not gonna get out of him, but oh well that means I get the fun of being a detective. Not to mention I have to find my brother." Riku gave me a confused look and asked "You have a brother?" I sighed again and answered "Yep, I just found out. I'm surprised too but he disappeared ten years ago and no one seen him so it could be possible he could be dead." Riku gave a sympathetic look. "Well I'm sure you'll find him, but anyways I need to show you to ourroom." I quirked my eyebrow at him confused with what he just said. "Our room?" I asked. He chuckled as he opened a sliding glass door that led to the greenhouse room. He motioned me to follow. I quickly did. We walked through the green room into another glass door. "Well there's no room in Namine's bedroom and I'm not about to let you stay in Diz's room so you'll just have to sleep in my room." He explained as he opened the door to the master bedroom. It was a huge. There was your average things you who see in a master bedroom. A king sized bed, a dresser, and two bed side tables with a lamp on each one. Then there was a loveseat couch that turned into a bed which was something I hardly see anymore. The walls in the room were painted a dark blue except for the wall that had the sliding glass door that lead to the garden. That wall was one giant window. "Rich bastard." I mumbled as I looked at the room. "What's wrong love do you not like it?" Riku asked breaking my thoughts. "No, I like it. Its just it's really huge." He smiled genuinely at me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's big enough for two." He said. I buried my face into his chest taking in his island scent. I yawned trying to fight the urge of sleep. Riku took notice of this and swept me off my feet. He carried me bridal style in one hand and pulled out the covers with the other. "Riku stop I'm not…tired." I tried to say but failed miserably. I was so tired from my lack of sleep and all the training I've done in the past 11 months. Riku shook his head at me and kissed my forehead. "You look exhausted." He whispered. "Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up. Goodnight, love." "Goodnight, Riku." I yawned again this time not fighting the urge to sleep. As my eyes closed I could see Riku back to his old self.

* * *

Me: So what did you guys think about this chapter. Alot of romance was in it.

Sophie: Yeah (Blushes)

Me: awww

Sophie: shut up.

Me: hahaha anyways please review the first chapter and tell me what you think.


	2. Summer of Dreams

ME: Thanks so much Holla-chan for reviewing for the first chapter of This Can Be Real.

Sophie: Yes thank you! ^_^

ME: Anyways we have a special guest today. so please put your hands together for ZEXION!

Zexion: Thank you for having me TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1.

Sophie: Hey Zexy! ^_^

Zexion: Hello Sophie.

ME: Alright Alright break it up you two. Now Zexion would you mind doing the disclaimer.

Zexion: Not at all. TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 does not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts or their characters. Just owns her OC's.

ME: Thank you. Now on to the story. (By the way it's over 7,000 words)

* * *

_Chapter 2 ~ Summer of dreams_

_1__st__ day ~ The Nobody picture thief._

I sat down with Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas helping them out to find a way to get back at Seifer. And how do you think I got in to this little picture well let's take a little trip down memory lane of after I got up this morning.

_I got out of bed and found a note from Riku saying Diz needed to see me and that he was sorry he could be with me when I woke up because he had stuff to do and yada yada yada. Anyways I went down to the secret computer room and found Diz on the computer mongering Sora's process and the virtual Twilight Town. "Riku said you needed me." I said to Diz. He didn't turn around to look at me or anything. He kept on mongering the computer but said. "Yes Sophie, do you see a stack of clothing." I looked around that stupid dark beeping room and found the cloths. It was a white button up shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, a studded belt and a pair of bright neon blue converse. I picked them up and showed them to Diz. "These?" I asked him. He looked at the pieces of clothing I had in my hands and nodded. "Go try them on." I had given him a weird look but did anyways. I came back with the outfit on and my hair braided into a fishtail braid and a poof. I noticed had Diz had the portal to the virtual Twilight Town up and running. Almost immediately I knew were this was going. "No." I argued. "You said you would lend us a hand. And this is the only way you can help. You can monitor Roxas's process while Riku keeps the nobodies at bay." I crossed my arms at him and heaved a breath. "I programmed it so everyone knows who you are even Roxas as well." I sighed in defeat knowing he had me tied. "I did say I would help but this is way to below my skills." I thought. I walked into the beam of light and said. "You owe me for this." He chuckled and sent me to the Virtual Twilight Town._

"Now what to do?" Hayner asked punching his fists into his hand. Olette looked like she didn't know what to say while Roxas stared off into space. I hit him in the back of the head to knock him out of lala land. He realized what he was doing and quickly said. "We could find the real thieves that would set the record strait." Hayner looked like he didn't much care for the plan while Olette and Pence looked like they were all for it. "Well what about Seifer." Hayner asked. "First we have to clear our names Hayner." Roxas said. "Once we do that everyone will get off our backs." I wrapped an arm around Hayner's shoulder playfully. "When that's all done then you can go off go kick Seifer's sorry ass and we can all cheer for you." He nodded to that idea until Pence on cue started talking about the stupid photos. "All our _ are gone." Hayner asked surprisingly. Then grabbed his throat realizing he couldn't the p word. Olette realized what happened and said. "You can't say_. Why not?" "But you do understand what I'm saying right. Our _ are gone!" Pence exclaimed tearing up about his precious photos of Roxas. (Omg Pence has a boy crush on Roxas! AHHH! Run for lives! Hahaha I'm just teasing.) Then Mister Sherlock Holmes over here starts contemplating on the photo situation. "Stolen. But not just the _ , the word _. They stole it to." "What kind of thief is that. Seifer could never pull that off." We all nodded agreeing with him. When he signaled us to leave to usual spot all of us left to the tram commen. When we walked in there we asked around about the picture thief but everyone made conclusions it was us. The only one who was willing to speak to us was the old lady who used to run the candy shop.

We got her cat for and she gladly thanked us for it. Then Roxas asked her what the thief stole form and of course she said her photos.

When we finished our investigation we all gathered together trying to figure out who the thief could be. (Except I already know)

"Well that was a complete waist of time." I sighed placing my hands behind my back. Everyone nodded their heads at my statement. I began to stretch my arms getting ready to take out the stupid nobodies. "Well let's go see what's up at the sandlot." Olette suggested. "Seifer must know what's going on." Pence, Hayner, and Roxas nodded while I just stood there and faked a smile.

When we entered the sandlot Seifer and his flunkies Rai, Fuu, and Vivi were talking about something (probably something stupid). As we walked towards them Fuu pointed her finger at us and shouted thieves. Rai glared at us and lectured. "That was low, y'know." I groaned at his damn y'know crud. I swear after I got done with Roxas's part in Kingdom Hearts 2 I gave people a death glare when they said y'know and still do today. "Oh yeah." Hayner challenged glaring at them. "Nice comeback there, Blondie." Seifer scoffed at him. Hayner growled at him. "What'd you say?"

Seifer crossed his arms and looked at Roxas. "You can give us back the _ now." Rai nodded his head. "Yeah! You're the only one who would take it, y'know." Seifer pointed towards us. "That was undeniable proof that totally owned you lamers." Now I was getting pissed. "That proves nothing Seifer." I shouted at him standing between him and Roxas. "Oh, Sophie I didn't even see you there." He teased. I smirked at him and replied "Oh really, so I guess you won't see this." I kicked him square in the face knocking him over. He got up and glared at me. His nose was bleeding from the kick and his eyes began to water. "What was that !" He shouted in a muffled voice. I smirked and teased. "_**That **_was undeniable proof that I totally owned you." Roxas and the gang were smiling at my surprise attack. Seifer glared at me as well as Fuu and Rai. All three got into a fighting stance as Seifer said. " I guess if you get on your hands and knees and beg maybe I let the photos and that kick in the face slide." I glared at them and held my ground at them while Roxas got on his hands and knees. Seifer and the gang laughed at him while gave him a small smile.

He noticed a struggle bat lying on the ground. Roxas grabbed the bat and pointed it at Seifer. Seifer smirked and pulled his own struggle bat and pointed it at Roxas. "Roxas focus!" I shouted at him. He looked at me and gave me a thumb up acknowledging my advice. Seifer lunged at Roxas again and again but missing completely every time. Then Roxas attacked him full force ending the battle quickly. When Seifer fell to the ground Rai and Fuu got in front of him making excuses for his defeat. Pence got out his camera and took a picture of him. Then just as soon as he had it a dusk nobody went and swiped it out of his hands.

Roxas glared it and started chasing after it. I ran after him only to be stopped by a couple of dusks surrounding me. I glared at them and summoned _Nothing. _I took them out as quickly as possible and ran towards Roxas's direction but when I got there Roxas had just defeated the Dusk. "Roxas!" I called. He looked over at my direction and smiled. "Hey Sophie you missed the picture thief." I faked a smile and ran over to him. "You alright Roxas. What happened to the picture thief." His face beamed a Sora expression and even did Sora usual pump fist thing. "You should've seen it the thing attack me so I tried attacking it but none of my attacks wouldn't work. Then suddenly a big giant key sword thing popped in my hand. When I attacked it the picture thief got hurt and everything. I wish you could've seen it." He looked like a little kid when he got a present. Even though I already knew what happened it was just too adorable to seem him this way. I giggled madly at him and ruffled his hair. "Me too Roxas seeing your so excited about it." I grabbed the pictures of Roxas and motioned him to follow me. "Come on lets head back to the usual spot." I said.

Hayner and the others (including Roxas) examined the pictures that the dusk had taken while I rested against a wall ready to head back to the real Twilight Town and get something to eat. "I haven't eaten since last week" I thought sighing to myself. I looked up at the sky enjoying the glimmers of red shining through the ceiling. I began to think about what had happened only a little over a year ago. It's been so long since I've seen Jade and Yunaki, as well as Axel. "Man I miss them." I thought again. I really did miss Axel. He was the only organization member at castle oblivion (besides Zexion) who was kind to me. And Jade and Yunaki I don't even know if there safe. Then there's my brother Damien. I don't even remember anything about him and I don't know if he's dead or alive. I was so focused on my thoughts I didn't even hear the evening bell start to ring. It had to take Roxas shaking me to wake me out of my thoughts. "Hey Sophie you alright." I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yeah I'm okay I just got a lot on my mind." He quirked his head to the side and asked "About what?" I paled inside but on the outside I held my composure. "Well um like I just can't believe that summer vacation is gonna be over in a few days." I gave a reassuring smile to make it extra believable. He bought it and smiled too. "I know me too." We exited the usual spot and said our goodbyes.

I summoned a portal and walked through it entering the mansion garden. I walked into the foyer and noticed Namine walking towards her room. My stomach growled and begged for food. I was starving and I didn't know were the kitchen was or if we even had food. I couldn't but ask Namine. "Hey Namine." I called. She turned around and greeted me with a smile. "Yes Sophie." She said sweetly. "Do you guys have anything to eat or better yet were the kitchen is?" I asked shyly feeling stupid. She gave me a sad frown and shook her head. "No the Kitchen was destroyed when we got here so we order take out ." "And you guys just ate didn't you." She nodded her head and I sighed. "Well it's not your fault." My stomach didn't agree and growled even louder disregarding the sound I changed the subject. "Anyways where's Riku?" She smiled genuinely and answered "He's in the Pod room with Sora." I nodded my head and teleported into the room before Sora's Pod Room. The door that leads to Sora's Pod Room was wide open. I looked inside the room to what Riku was doing. His hood was up so I couldn't see his hair, but I didn't see him do anything. Instead I heard him speak to Sora. "And guess what Sophie came back yesterday and is staying for a couple of days to help us wake you up. She was told to watch over your nobody Roxas and lets just say she wasn't happy about it but at least I know she's safe under Diz's watch." I pouted a bit until Riku continued to talk to a sleeping Sora. "But I know she can take care of herself especially since she kicked the shit out of the virtual Seifer. I can't help but just laugh from seeing his face when Sophie kicked him." He doubled over laughing clutching his stomach. I felt my face get hot from embarrassment. "He saw that!" I thought panicking because I don't want Riku thinking I'm violent or anything because I'm not. I just don't like seeing people getting bullied or messed with. When someone is getting bullied I can't help but step in and try to stop it. "But that's one of the reasons of why I love her so much. I love that she'll put herself on the line for anybody's sake. Even though I don't like that she'll probably get hurt I know she feels good about what she is doing so I'll always stay by her side. So Sora I know Sophie is going to ask me if she can travel with you after you wake up and I know I'll say yes because I trust her but when you do wake up and Sophie asks you to join you make sure you say yes and keep her safe otherwise I'll kick your ass for it." Happy tears fell freely down my face. I couldn't help but let my heart beat freely and smile. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I smiled and decided to give Riku some alone guy time. I quickly walked into the computer room and saw Diz sleeping on the chair with his head laid on the computer.

I giggled at the sight and gently shook him just enough to wake him. "So…phie …wha- what….time is it." He slurred. I looked at the computer time and it read 8:30. "8:30 and something tells me you need sleep." He shook his no because he couldn't quite form a sentence right now. I gave him a lecturing glare even though I'm 16 and he's like what in his late 40's. I pointed upstairs expecting him to listen. Oddly enough he did. He turned off all of the computers and returned for the night. I swear if I had an easy button this would be the perfect time to use it.

Then Riku walked in and gave me a weird look. "Sophie what are you doing down here." He asked. I turned around and gave him a smile. "Nothing, I walked in and Diz was asleep so I just sent him to bed." "Oh. Well what are you doing now." He shifted his weight back and forth very suspiciously. I eyed at him and said. "Nothing right now." Then just to make my life right now awkward my stomach growled again reminding me I was hungry. "Dammit stomach shut up!" I mentally yelled at it. Riku seemed to find it funny because he was chuckling at me. This made me blush scarlet. When he finished his laughing fit he walked over and took my hand and kissed it. "I think I know." He said sweetly. He summoned a portal and pulled me through it. I didn't hesitate because his damn sexy bad boy act had me in a trance.

Then just as I knew it I was sitting across from Riku in a candlelight dinner. I looked around my surroundings and saw a beach and something else across the distance. I squinted my eyes and saw it. The children's isle where Riku, Sora, and Kairi would go and play at. "Is this…" "Destiny Islands." Riku finished for me. I looked at him in surprise but nodded my head. He chuckled at me. "Yeah it is. This is my home." I gave him a "you're stupid look" and said. "I know this is your home. What I want to know is what we are doing here." He chuckled again and explained. "Well I didn't know any good restaurants in Twilight Town. So I decided to take you to the best place in Destiny Islands."

"But you really didn't have to."

" I know but I think its time for us to have our first official date together." He teased. I smirked at that. "Well if this is a first date then don't expect a kiss." He chuckled and picked up his menu. "I know."

When we finished our dinner we walked along the beach in the children's isle in the moonlight holding hands. That whole entire time I was blushing scarlet and I bet you anything Riku was too. We laid on the ground and watched the stars together. Well I was anyways Riku just kept looking at me with a loving look on his face. The waves crashed against the shore barely touching our feet, and the crickets were making a wonderful sound that just calmed me down. I sighed happily and looked over at Riku. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and heard his heartbeat beat calmly. His chest rose and fell making me begin to fall asleep. Riku wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt warm and protected. I honestly didn't want any of this to end. Riku picked me up and held me close to him bridal style and opened a portal that lead us back to Twilight Town.

Riku effortlessly pulled the covers of the bed and put me on it without having to let me go. He tucked me in and kissed me on my forehead. "Goodnight Sophie, I love you." He whispered in my ear thinking I was asleep but before he could go to the couch I pulled him close to me and kissed him. I let him go and turned away from him. "Riku." I said sleepily. "I did say I don't kiss on the first date." I opened on eye and looked over my shoulder. He seemed dazed by my action I couldn't help but smile. "But I think you're the exception in this case." I motioned for him to lie down on the bed with me and he didn't even hesitate. We took the same position as we did at the beach and fell asleep in each other arms.

_2__nd__ day ~ Dreams and A Nightmare_

I ran into the Tram Commen and found Roxas finishing up his odd jobs to pay for the tickets to the beach. When I arrived Roxas turned around and saw me. "Hey Sophie. Your seriously late today." I rubbed the back on my head sheepishly and said. "Yeah sorry about that I had some errands to run this morning." (Not I slept in) He nodded understanding. "Well since you're here do you want to go to the beach." I shook my head knowing it wasn't gonna happen anyways. "Sorry I've still got stuff to do." Roxas looked disappointed and I felt terrible. "Hey, it's okay Roxas. I just had a really busy day today. We can go another time." He looked at the ground and nodded his head. "Alright have a good time Roxas. Tell the guys I said hi." He smiled and said "I will. See yah."

He ran off while I smiled and waved. When he was out of sight I ran I summoned a portal and came back into the real Twilight Town.

As soon as I walked into me and Riku's room I collapsed onto the bed. I felt exhausted and tired but I couldn't lay my finger on it. Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain surge through my head but it wouldn't stop. I grasped my head trying sooth the pain but it kept getting stronger until I saw white.

_I was walking through some sort of garden of glass. The reds, yellows, greens, and excreta glowed shining through the darkness of the night. I squeezed someone's hand when I heard a weird noise screech. The noise sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I looked up and saw a woman around late 30's smiling down at me. Her eyes were a light violet. They showed love and happiness. "Mommy I'm scared." I said the beautiful women. It felt so natural when I said it. Her long white hair bounced as she laughed genuinely . She scooped me up and held me close to her rocking me. "You don't have to be afraid sweetheart. Remember that the light is here to protect you." _

_Her voice was so gentle and reassuring. It made me smile I held onto her cloths as she continued through the glass garden. I heard her heartbeat as she walked. It sounded like a slow beating drum. I could feel my eyes trying to close. I tried to fight the spell of sleep but couldn't as my mind went blank and my vision turn black as I heard my mom humming a lullaby to me. _

_I opened my eyes and saw a boy maybe two years older than me with pale blonde hair pushing me on a tree swing. I was laughing my head off because of how high I was going. "Push me higher Nee-san!" I cried in a young girls tone. "Okay hold on tight." He said sweetly then pushed me harder this time. I went so high I giggled madly. Suddenly Nee-san stopped the swing and took my hand. We hid behind a bush and Nee-san snickered. "Why are you laughing?" I asked. He shushed me and whispered. "We're playing a game of hide and seek with our babysitters so be quiet." I nodded determined to win the game until I heard and extremely familiar voice. "Damien, Sophie come on out you guys." The voice called. Me and Nee-san tried to keep our laughter quiet but failed epically. "I think I found them." Then just as it was said someone arms wrapped around me and pulled me out of the bush. I giggled again as I hugged my babysitter. Then I met a pair of bright green eyes._

_I held someone hand as we both ate Sea-Salt Ice Cream together. The person chuckled. I smiled at the sound of his laughter and took another bite of my treat._

_Mom went still as her arm thudded on the ground. My locket weighed heavily between my small hands. I let go of the small trinket and hugged my mother's body. Hoping to feel her warmth and love around me, but she felt cold. Her heart beat wouldn't sound. Tears fell down my face. I screamed as if I'd scene the most horrific thing in my entire life. Which I could say was pretty terrible. Mom lifeless body laid there in front of me still bleeding from the chest. I tried to get up from her motionless body but my knees disobeyed me. I fell to the ground and let out a frustrated cry. I felt useless and small. I hugged mom's body tightly and cried silently until I fell asleep._

~ 5th Day ~ She reminds me of myself

I opened my eyes and saw the blankets on top of me. I looked outside and saw that it was probably the middle of the day, but it depends on what day is it. I changed into my normal attire and ran into the computer room to find Diz. Thankfully he was there typing away at his computer. "Diz, I-"

"Sophie. Good to see your awake. I need you to go outside and check something for me. Something as entered Twilight Town in the woods and I can't identify it so I need you to go look into it."

I gave a sigh the back of his head a puzzled look. "What about Roxas." I asked. "Don't worry about that both me and Riku have it covered." He answered. "O-okay. I'll be right back."

I entered the forest cautiously make sure there weren't any heartless or nobody's around. When I thought there was nothing here I heard a groan. I walked to where the sound had come from and found a girl in sushi pink pajama's and pink fuzzy slippers lying on the ground. I ran over to her and looked to see if she was alright. When I saw nothing wrong with her besides a bruise I sighed happily. She had strawberry blonde hair that was styled in pigtails. She looked very familiar but I couldn't lay my finger on it. "Who is she?" I wondered. Then just as I thought that she woke up. "Hey wake up" I shook her gently but she didn't respond. "Wake up sweetie." She groaned as she woke up and looked up at me.

"Who-who are you?" The young girl asked. "Awe-you're so cute." I squealed. 'Who are you? Where-" She stopped suddenly and shot up suddenly stumbling back. She said something but I couldn't hear her. She began to shiver and whimper softly. "Awe… are you cold? Don't you want a jacket?" She looked up at me with a tear stained face. She wiped the tears from her face but continued to cry. "It's okay sweetie, what's your name?" "Hi-Hikari ma'am." She hiccupped looking at the ground. I made a face at the ma'am part and felt a shiver up my spine. Damn I'm getting old. "Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old." I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Sophie." "H-Hi." She looked scared and nervous. It made me feel really bad for her. Then suddenly I felt a dark pressure rise in the area. "What is it Sophie?" I heard Hikari ask. I didn't answer because I was to focused on locating the creatures I was looking for. Then I saw what I was looking for. Shadow heartless rose from the ground and I felt Hikari stiffen behind me. "What are they" She squeaked. "Heartless." I growled. "H-Heartless? Like in Kingdom Hearts?" She asked. That grabbed my attention and surprised me. "Kingdom Hearts? You mean the game?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm. She nodded and that just worried me even more because not only was I worried for her safety but as well as Yunakis and Jades. I drew in a quick breath and let it out. "You…you shouldn't be here." I said not looking at her. Just then the Shadows jumped at us but I summoned Nothing and tried to end this quickly. A couple jumped at Hikari but she grabbed a stick and whacked towards my direction so I could kill them. When the last shadow was defeated I ambled towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Okay Hikari, Tell me what happened to you, okay?" I was worried and I wanted answers, and I think Hikari was gonna give them to me by just telling me her story.

_~ 45 minutes later ~_

"And then when I turned around he hit me on the head, and then I woke up here." I nodded trying to contemplate what information I was receiving. So far all I know for certain earth wasn't destroyed so that was good and that means that Yunaki and Jade are safe. And that a man had kidnapped her. "Okay, so you're positive it was a guy." She nodded smiling. "Yep." "And you could recognize his voice if you heard it." I asked. She nodded and replied. "Yes, it was very familiar though I felt like I've heard it before and I think he was tall because his voice was above my head, and my bruise is right in the center on the top of my head." I nodded taking this in until she continued. "Oh! I remember. He had on a black cloak-y thing on." "Organization 13." I thought. "Now all I have to do is know who it was." "Go back to his voice. Anymore details?" She looked at me weird. "Um, okay…I think his voice was announcer-y, and kind of teasing. Very enunciated words." My heart began to drop at the sound of that description. I was praying it could be anyone but him. "I think I might know but what did he sound like?" "Um." She cleared her throat and gave a horrible imitation of the guy who I thought it was. "This is my job. Mine. Got it? He said something like got it, or remember that, I think." I felt I a surge of anger course through me. She looked at me and paled a little. Probably a face I was making. "Did he say Got it memorized?" She gasped. "Yes, that was it! Do you know him?" My jaw clenched because I felt betrayed. "Hell yes." I growled.

"So…that was Axel?" She asked. "Yep…although I'm not sure why he dumped you here." "Why not take her to the organizations stronghold." I thought. "Axel what were you trying to do?" I closed my eyes trying to think of something I could do for Hikari and the only I could think of was to take her to haunted mansion. "Well I guess its only thing we can do." I looked over at Hikari and she was looking around the forest. "Hey Hikari." She looked at me when I called her attention. "I think it's time you met my friends." I grabbed her hand led her to the mansion. "Um…Sophie." I turned around and looked at her. "Yes?" I asked. "Um…you never told where I am would…you mind telling me?" I laughed genuinely at her. "Of course not. We're in Twilight Town." She nodded and believed the answer I gave her. Then realized what I had said. "Wait, really? So we're in….Is this around the time Sora's part in kingdom hearts 2 starts." She seemed excited about it. "Awe, she's so adorable like an innocent child." I thought and smiled to myself. "Yes, just a little bit before. Today's the fifth day in Roxas's part in it." "Oh, okay." She smiled. "And Hikari." "Yes." "Don't ever hesitate to ask me about anything okay." "Okay." After we finished talking towards the mansion.

We entered the mansion foyer and Hikari asked another question. "Sophie, are you alone here? And how did you end up here?" I didn't answer immediately because I knew I would have to bring her to Diz and kingdom hearts know how bad that's going to be but I still answered her question. "Well, I'm not why I'm here either all I know is I'm from this dimension." Her eyes went wide. "Your…your from here." "Yep, and I was alone to, but I'm now with my…friend. So…" "What's her name?" she asked eagerly. I felt a little awkward in this situation considering my friend is Riku. "Um…_**his**_ name is Riku." Her face turned pink form embarrassment. "Oh, okay sorry." I smiled reassuringly. "It's alright." I said. "So is he your boyfriend?" Blush immediately rose to my face while Hikari giggled. "Your so easy to tease Sophie. So anyways is he named after _Riku_?" She asked. "Um no, not really." I opened the door to Namine's room. "Then what…" She trailed off as we entered the small white room. Riku in there probably waiting for me. Hikari fell backward and screamed at the top of her lungs. "He-He's the…" I sighed and helped her up. "Hikari this it Riku. The one I told you about." Hikari understood immediately and reached out her hand for Riku to shake it. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me. Um, nice to meet you." Riku took her hand and shook it giving her a pleasant smile. "It's nice to meet you two Hikari." Hikari let go of his hand and whispered in my ear. "You're right Sophie he is cuter in person." Scarlet rose to my face and Hikari giggled. "I'm sorry but it's just so tempting." I recovered from the statement and turned my attention to Riku. "Um Riku, Hikari is from my old home." "How did she get here?" He asked. "I was kidnapped and brought here by a man named uh…" "Axel" I finished for her. "But I can't figure out why he or the organization would target her. So I thought maybe Diz or Namine might know." He nodded in agreement. "That might help they're in the computer room. Let's go." Hikari noticed me and Riku walking away and started following closely behind me. She asked a lot of questions on the way down to the computer room. Riku answered most of them for me unless it was a question that revolved around earth. When we entered the computer room Namine and Diz were most likely discussing what was going to happen tomorrow considering Sora is walking up in a couple of hours. Hikari hid behind me and Riku because Diz probably scared the complete life out of her. "Sophie, who might this girl be?" "Her name is Hikari she came from the same place I did." "You mean earth?" Namine asked. I nodded my head. "Yes." "How did she end up here?" Riku stepped in and explained what happened. While I was listening to him speak Hikari tugged on my trench coat. " Um Sophie isn't this were Sora….!" She started to freak out although we stayed calm. It was best to let it out of her system. "Sorry Sophie." She whispered. "I'm-from-earth-and-on-Earth-there's-this-game-called-Kingdom-Hearts-and-you're-all-in-it-and-I-played-it-so-I-know." She spoke the words all at once in one breath. She took in a couple of breaths and spoke again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you all and it just slipped out Sophie I'm sorry." I knew I was going to have to explain to her that they know. "I'm just so confused with what's going on right now." Tears fell freely from her face and it struck a small cord with me because this was me secretly a year ago. "My mind's trying to figure out what's real or what's not, and I miss my family and my life and my friends, and Jade and Yunaki…" I stopped her right there because she knew them and this could tell me whether or not they are safe. When she calmed down I spoke to her very mother like. "Hikari…Did you say Jade and Yunaki?" She nodded her head. "Yeah I see them every Thursday at the public library. They always made sure they came, but they stopped coming about a month ago and I didn't why. So I asked some people around is they knew something was up but no one said anything. No wait someone said that they them with a guys in a black coat." At that moment nothing else mattered to me. I didn't even hear Hikari realize too what had happened. "No…way." I barely whispered. Namine was trying to calm Hikari down but she was devastated to. Riku and Diz tried talking to me but I couldn't hear them. They're voice couldn't reach my mind were it was right now. Without even thinking about I stood up and teleported to the tram common in the real Twilight Town. I was on a mission to find Axel and I didn't care what he had to say I was going to kick the shit out of him. "Sophie!" Riku called after me. I didn't bother stopping or turning around nothing was going to stop me, not even Riku. It started pouring down rain. In a couple of minutes I was drenched from head to toe. I started walking towards the station so I could dry off and wait for the rain to lighten up but Riku grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "What the hell!" I shouted at him. His silver hair was sticking to his face he looked upset angry. "You know it's a possibility that Axel didn't kidnap Jade or Yunaki. " He said. "I know that." I growled "But I can't forgive him for what's he done to Hikari. He needs to pay." "What is that going to solve Sophie? It's not going to help anything and certainly is not going to bring them back?" His voice began to raise he was getting upset with me. "Well then what going to bring them back then! If you have a bright idea Riku I'd love to hear it!" I shouted. He looked at me with disbelief. We we're actually having our first fight. "Why are you getting so upset over this?" He shouted right back at me. "Because!" I shouted. "Because why?" "Because Hikari reminds me of myself when I first go here okay!" He face softened a little. He then lead me into a coffee shop and sat me down in a chair. A worker there brought us each a cup of coffee. He said it was on the house and left without giving me or Riku time to say we would pay for it. We sat there in silence. Riku sat across from me drinking his coffee giving me a couple of minutes to calm down. Honestly I felt better after letting all of my emotions out but I felt terrible that I shot them at Riku. I took a sip of my coffee and sighed. Riku set down his cup and started the conversation again from where it left off. "Why does she remind you of yourself?" He asked. "You how I told you that I came here because my world was destroyed right?" "Yeah." "Well I came with Jade and one of the organization thirteen members tried to kill her. So I took all of the hits for her but couldn't fight back. It almost cost me not only my life but Jade's as well and Axel had to save me. You see what I'm saying I felt weak and useless back then and Hikari feels that way right now and now Jade and Yunaki our probably in the organization thirteen stronghold feeling the same way as Hikari." "But why do you have to kill Axel?" He asked full of concern. "I don't know if I'll kill him but all I know is why the organization wanted Jade, Yunaki, and Sophie." Riku took my hand and squeezed it. "I think everybody is wanting to know that answer. Come on let's head back." "Okay…" I felt completely terrible.

We entered the mansion Hikari was wearing a new outfit. She was wearing a pink mini skirt with black shorts underneath, a black zip up shirt, with a white short sleeved trench coat with red lining, cream thigh socks, and black heeled shoes. "Diz. Namine. What's going on?" Hikari smiled and said. "Namine and Diz explained what you were going to do and I've decided I want to go with you and Sora. So Namine gave me this super cute outfit." "Wait what!" "I thought it was a splendid idea." Diz said. "You need to look after her. She is the Master of the Keyheartblade." "What's a Keyheartblade?" Me and Riku asked at the same time. "A Keyheartblade is a like a keyblade except it has the power over hearts." Namine explained. "And there is always only one Keyheartblade Master in existence until the Master has a child to pass down the power to." "Did you know about this Hikari?" I asked. "No. I didn't." "Just like you Hikari has lost her memories of life before." Diz explained. "So Hikari is from this Dimension as well." Both Diz and Namine nodded and I sighed. "And there is no way I'm going to convince you otherwise Hikari about going with me and Sora." "Nope." She smiled triumphantly. I sighed again. "Alright you can come ." Hikari jumped up and down excited but I was done. "but you have to be careful, alright. So that means no running off and you have to stay with me or Sora okay." She nodded. "Oh and by the way while I'm thinking about this where is Hikari sleeping?"

~ 6th day ~ Tears

I woke up extra early to make sure I had everything ready to go for me, Hikaris, Soras, Donalds, and Goofys departure that was going to take place today. I as I was packing all the food I could carry into a backpack so Sora, Donald, and Goofy had something to eat because if I just woke up after sleeping for a year I would be extremely hungry. I heard Riku stir a little on the bed and Hikari stir on the couch. Yes, Hikari ended up in our room because their was no room left. I looked at the digital clock and it read 7:30 in the morning. I sighed already wishing this day would end already so I can start looking for Damien, Jade, Yunaki, and possibly my father if he's still alive. I felt sad at the thought of Jade and Yunaki. Just when I thought they were safe they're kidnapped by one of the organizations lackeys. "Jade. Yunaki. I swear I'll find you two and save you guys." I thought. Then I heard Hikari waking up from her slumber. "Hey Hikari." I whispered. "Hey." She yawned. "I need you to get ready okay." She nodded sleepily and headed off to the bathroom to go change. When she was gone Riku was already dressed and ready to go. I sighed and ran over to him. He held me close to him while I silently sobbed. "It's going to be okay love." He soothed. I pushed him away and sighed. "I know, I'm just going to miss you." He kissed my forehead. "I'll miss you too and don't worry love we'll see each other again soon. Now, I've got to go." Riku summoned a corridor of darkness and began to leave but I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. We hugged one more time and I took in his island scent. Then just like that he was gone. I stood there and smiled but let the sad tears fall on my face. "I'm ready." I heard Hikari say. I let all of the negative emotions flow away and focused on the task at hand. "Good, now hand your sushi pj's and we get this over with."

As we walked down the virtual twilight town I saw Roxas running towards our way. As soon as he saw me he knew who I was. "Sophie?" He skidded into a stop. "Where have you been? I-" I held up my hand to stop him from talking. "Roxas, I'm sorry, but you need to go to the mansion to wake up Sora. I'm glad you and I were friends." What Roxas did next totally surprised me. He hugged me tightly and without even thinking about it I returned it. "Me too." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but blush. He then left without me saying anything to him. Hikari stood there stunned by the whole thing. I shook it off and said. "We never speak of this." She nodded her head agreeing with me.

We came into the alley and found Axel talking about Roxas. "Well hello there, Axel." I greeted evilly. Axel turned around and immediately noticed Hikari then tried playing it cool. "Hey Sophie what brings you here." His fake smile just sickened me. So I ran up and kicked him square face. He shot across the area and was slammed into a wall. It left a giant hole from where Axel landed. I looked over at Hikari and she nodded summoning her Keyheartblade named Ace of Hearts. It was well…pink. With hearts and sparkles. Oh man I just shudder even thinking about it. Anyways I summoned _**Light **_and both me and Hikari blocked Axel's way. He slowly rose with a smirk on his face. "My my haven't we gotten a little stronger since I last saw you." He tried to attack me but I dodged it with ease and held my keyblade at his throat. He was cornered into a wall so he couldn't escape. "Where are Jade and Yunaki?" I hissed at him. He sighed and looked at me sadly. "There in the castle dungeon." I heard Hikari gasp but I didn't pay attention to her. I recalled my keyblade and looked at him seriously. "Where you the one who kidnapped them?" I asked brokenly. He looked at me sadly. "Yes, but I-" I punched him harder than I've ever punched someone before in my entire life. "You didn't have to do it Axel!" I shouted at him. "Yes I did I would've been turned into a dusk if I didn't follow orders. " He tried to explain but I wouldn't here any of it. "You could have brought them to me." He then grabbed my wrist and made me look at him. "That would have made you a target!" He shouted. I punched him again and glared at him. Hot angry tears fell down my face as I glared at him. He landed on the ground and looked up at me in surprise. "Axel, the next time I see you. You and I are enemies. I should've never trusted you." I looked over at Hikari and said. "Hikari, lets go." She nodded agreeing with me then looked at Axel with a distrusting look her face. I looked at Axel at the corner of my eye with a sickened distrusted look. "We've done our part of keeping Axel busy." His expression changed from surprise to sadness as I spoke. In fact he almost looked human. I mentally laughed at him because he looked so pathetic. "Goodbye Axel." I hissed as me and Hikari were teleported out of the Virtual Twilight Town.

We sat on the edge of the clock tower and were each enjoying some sea salt ice cream. Well Hikari was while I just gave mine a occasional lick or two. The sunset was beginning to shine it's farthest color in the world, red. I felt awful about what I had said to Axel, but I knew he deserved it. "Hey Hikari." I said. "Yeah." "Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head. "I think you did. He needed to hear it." I sighed but smiled at her reassuring answer. When both finished our ice creams I heard a train whistle as it was coming into town. Then I heard someone coming our way and when I turned around I could see two round ears peaking out of his coat.

* * *

ME: Thanks so much for reading this chapter. I know it was very long but i had to get Roxas's story out of the way. Anyways we have a new character into the story thanks to holla-chan. And if you want to read Hikari's point of view check out the story she is writing.

Sophie: Where's Zexion?

ME: He left.

Sophie: Why?

ME: I don't he left.

Sophie: Ok well guys please review.

ME: Yes please review. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

ME: Hey guys its time for chapter 3!

Sophie: And we have someone joining us today. Put your hands together for Sora!

(Applause)

Sora: Hey thanks for including me into this thing.

ME: You're welcome and to welcome you officially into group. Do the disclaimer

Sora: TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 doesn't own anything that has to do with kingdom hearts except Sophie and her other oc's.

ME: Okay on to the story

* * *

~ Chapter 3 ~ I love the smell of a new journey in the morning. Part 1

"King Mickey, it's so good to see you." I greeted. "You too Sophie." He chuckled. He looked over and noticed Hikari sitting behind me. Hikari immediately jumped up and bowed to him. "I'm sorry you're Majesty. My name is Hikari." "It's nice to meet you Hikari." They both shook hands. "So Riku gave you the pouch right?" I asked. Mickey looked at me and smiled. "Yep."

"Alright, will be waiting inside by the train." I rose up and Hikari followed. As I sensed Sora coming towards the Train Station I looked over my shoulder and smirked. "Give our thanks to Diz, Riku, and Namine when you see them." We walked into the portal I summoned and came inside the Train Station.

_~ Sora's Pov ~_

Donald, Goofy, and I ran into the Train Station but was stopped immediately by the weird white things. They swayed back and forth as if they had found their prey. I summoned the Kingdom Key keyblade and attacked as many as I could. Only to feel extremely tired in minutes. The strange white things danced around us as we collapsed one by one. One of the three white things stopped right in front of me and launched itself at me. I held my keyblade up because I couldn't think of what else to do. I waited and waited for something to hit my body but it never came. I opened my eyes to see what was going on and saw The King holding a golden Kingdom Key keyblade. I jumped up surprised to see him only to have Donald and Goofy be on top of me seconds later. "Your Majesty?" I heard Donald say. "Shh…You gotta board the train and leave town. The train know the way." We got up and he handed me a pouch. "Here." I examined the orange pouch until I heard Donald say something to The King again, but he was already gone. "The King was that really him?" I asked. "It could've been…Yep I know it was!" Goofy said behind me. "Now we know he's okay." Donald exclaimed. I thought about what has just happened a few minutes ago feeling confused. "The King was locked inside realm of darkness right?" I asked. "Uh-huh." "But we just say him. So if the King's here." I suddenly go excited "That means Riku's here!" "He's gotta be!" Donald agreed. "Well I'm gonna go look for Riku then he and I can go back to the islands." They both nodded agreeing with me. "What are you two gonna do?" They both looked at each other and then tried thinking about it really hard. "Garsh Sora do yah have to ask?" I chuckled lightly at their expressions. "Hey what's so funny!" Donald shouted. "You're face." I chuckled pointing at each of their faces. They both looked at each others faces and laughed as well. When I calmed down I smiled at friends. "Come on guys lets stick together for one more journey. To where again." I asked. "We have to board the train." Goofy reminded. "Oh yeah."

When we walked inside the station their were two girls standing at the entrance with friendly smiles .

~ Sophie's POV ~

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked in with the most dumbfounded looks on their faces. "H..Hi." Sora greeted us. "Hello Sora, Donald, Goofy." Hikari and I smiled at the trio. "How do you know our names?" Goofy asked. "His majesty the king informed us who you are and what we must do." Hikari answered. "King Mickey!" Donald shouted. "Well is there any other king you know?" I asked sarcastically. Donald was about to launch himself at me but Goofy held him back. "So what did The King want go guys to do?" Sora asked. Hikari jumped to Sora and was only a few inches away from him. "He wanted me and Sophie here to come with you guys, Silly." Hikari said gleefully. I raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on. Sure The King does want us to accompany Sora, Donald, and Goofy but the way her mood changed from calm and collected to gleeful child who got wanted for Christmas utterly confused me. Sora blushed beet red and couldn't form a sentence so all he said was thank you. "Hey!" We heard a voice call. I looked and saw Hayner, Ollete, and Pence running towards out way. "Hey Sora." Hayner asked. "What?" "Nothing we just-." "We just came to see you of." Pence finished for Hayner. Then the train whistle signaling us that the train was leaving in a few minutes. "You better hurry and get your tickets." Ollete informed Sora. "Right."

He looked over at Hikari and me and asked. "Do you two need tickets?" "Please and Thank you." I said smiling. He smiled back and informed the Ticket guys how many tickets we needed. When he got the tickets he started walking but looked at the station and started feeling Roxas's feeling. "You're just thinking to much." Goofy reassured him. "Yeah you're right."

"So are you two friends of Sora?" Ollete asked us while Sora, Donald, and Goofy were making sure they we ready. "No, this is the first time we've ever met him but he's really famous from where we're from." I told Hayner, Pence, and Ollete. "Wow, then he must be a hero." Pence exclaimed as we all looked at Sora. "Yep, he really is." Hikari sighed dreamily. I looked her and raised an eyebrow but she never noticed me she was too focused on Sora. "So what are you guys names?" "I'm Sophie and this little fan girl is Hikari." "What?" Hikari said snapping out of her trance. I shook my head and just chuckled at her. Soon Hayner, Pence, and Ollete joined in. "What, what's so funny?" Hikari asked as we continued to laugh. "Oh nothing you little fan girl." I said messing her hair up. "Sophie stop!" She whined. "Ha ha you're so cute." I continued to mess with her until I heard laughter. Then I let her go letting her know I have had my fun. I smirked then turned my attention to Sora. "You guys ready to go." He asked. We nodded and I waved goodbye to Hayner, Pence, and Ollete. Then a couple of minutes later Sora came inside with a sad look on his face.

As we where leaving Twilight Town Sora looked at the Roxas's blue crystal. "You know." He said. "I'm sad." "We'll be back." "Yeah, we can visit Hayner and those guys again." Donald and Goofy reassured him. "So stop moping and take a seat." Hikari patted a spot beside her and Sora gladly took it. I smiled than looked at my locket and thought of Riku, Yunaki, Jade, and my brother Damien.

_~ 3rd__ person Pov ~_

_Somewhere in the world that never was….._

Number VII Axel was sneaked through the hallway of the bleak castle hoping that no one wouldn't pester him about the mission to bring Roxas back. Little did he know a reddish brunette haired girl was already following him with a gleeful look on her face. When Axel reached his bedroom door the cheerful girl jumped on his back. "Axel, I missed you!" She shouted. Axel sighed but smiled at the warm greeting he was given. "I missed you too Yunaki." Yunaki climbed off his back and smiled at her flame friend. "So how did your mission go?" She asked. Axel's depressing mood returned and he sighed at the mention of his failure. "Terrible." He answered. "Oh um…I'm sorry to hear that." He looked at ground not feeling any better about it. Not only did he not return with Roxas, but he also ruined his friendship with Sophie. The argument was all about the girl standing in front of him whom which he cared a lot about, Hikari, and Jade, but they' re is something Sophie doesn't know that Axel got a chance to explain. That something is that both Yunaki and Jade are the Keepers of Darkness and Nothing, and that they've had their memory of Sophie taken away from them and that the memories are sealed with in their powers, but Axel didn't feel terrible just about that. He can't tell Yunaki anything about her life with Sophie and it kills him because he cares a lot for Yunaki and her safety. It kills him that he's hiding the truth from her. "Axel are you okay?" She grabbed Axel's shoulder squeezing it. He looked at her sadly and tore her hand off his shoulder and without even saying anything he walked into his room and locked the door.

_~ Sophie's Pov ~_

When we were well underway in the train ride. We gave Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy the food we had packed for them. In a matter of minutes the entire supply was gone.

When we got to the Mysterious Tower the train disappeared . Sora chuckled suspiciously about the situation. "There goes our ride." He said. When we walked to the front entrance we saw a huge ass blocking the way.

* * *

ME: Thanks for reading part one of this chapter part 2 will be up soon enough. I'm just having serious writers block on how to word it.

Sophie: Anyways please review the story.

Sora: And we'll see you guys next time. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Me**: I'm sorry i didn't post this chapter as quickly as i had expected. I was just having serious writer's block with it. But ANYWAYS guys i really would like a review even if it's bad. It's not going to destroy my writing process it helps me get better at it. I really do appreciate all reviews, favorites, and alerts i get but just please send me some feedback. and I don't own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts. Just my OC's.

On with the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 4 ~ I love the smell of a new journey in the morning part 2

"What's going on?" Goofy asked. Pete laughed evilly still looking through a crack in the door. "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how

Tough he is-once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A heartless!" Donald squawked.

We started to glare at Pete as he continued to speak. "That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

"You should find something nicer to do." Hikari said.

"Says who?" Pete turned around and freaked out as soon as he saw Donald and Goofy. "AH! It's you!" "Pete?" They both said in unison. "What are you two nimrods doing here?" He glared at both of them. "You know him?" Sora asked. "We sure do Pete's been causing trouble for ages." Goofy explained. We all looked at the trouble maker as Goofy spoke again. "His majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped." Pete laughed at our question. "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world-no, no, no, all the worlds-are gonna belong to yours truly.

Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" "Maleficent huh?" I said. We looked at each other and laughed at Pete's assumption that Maleficent was still alive.

"What are you laughing at! Why, Maleficent's power is so great-"

"She's toast." Sora interrupted Pete still laughing. Pete looked at us as if we lost our heads. "Sorry, but Maleficent can't help you now." Goofy informed him but still mocking him at the same time. "Whaddaya mean?" Pete asked. "Man he's so slow." I snickered to Donald, Goofy, Hikari, and Sora. Then Pete realized it. "You! So you're the ones that did it!" He yelled. "Well, those three might have had something to do with it, but I and my friend here never got the chance to meet the weak old hag." I smirked as Pete gave me a death glare. "Heartless squad round up!" The fat cat shouted.

Then five shadow heartless rose from the ground. Sora, Hikari, and I summoned Kingdom Key, Ace of Hearts, and Light keyblades and keyheartblade. Sora looked at my keyblade and Hikari's keyheartblade. He was about to ask a question until a shadow heartless tried to attack us.

We took down each heartless with ease then turned our attention to Pete. He glared at us and shook his fists in the air. "Just you wait! Nobody, and I mean nobody messes with the mighty Pete!" I giggled quietly at Pete then stopped quickly before he caught me laughing. "So "mighty" Pete, who lives in this castle anyway?" Sora asked. "Oh, you don't know, eh? Well it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" He snickered. Donald eyes went wide as soon as Yen Sid was mentioned. "Master Yen Sid lives here?" Donald ran toward inside looking for the powerful wizard. Sora looked at Goofy with a questioning look on his face. "Yen Sid is the King's teacher." Goofy explained. "Wow. Sounds powerful" We completely ignored Pete and went inside Yen Sid's tower.

As soon as I closed the door behind me. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had their arms cross and gave us each a suspicious look. Hikari backed away a little while I stood my ground. "How come you two have a keyblade?" Donald squawked. I and Hikari looked at each other then at the curious three. "Well um…where begin." Hikari giggled nervously. "There's a story behind it?" Goofy asked. "Fairly huge story." I explained. "Well we've got time." Sora smiled. "I suggest you sit down then." I sighed.

We sat on the stairs and Hikari and I told them everything and I mean everything. That we know what's going to happen, how we thought that they were cartoon/video game characters, how both Hikari and I we're brought into this dimension, my adventure with Riku, and anything else we could think of. The only thing we didn't tell them was the future or their adventure of castle oblivion seeing as they don't remember and that me and possibly Hikari are actually from here. They gave plenty of expressions as we spoke. Surprise, sadness, confusion, any other expression you could think of they gave it to us.

When we finished Sora, Donald, and Goofy where absolutely speechless. I woke up Goofy from his daze while Hikari poked Donald but he fell over and scrambled all over the floor. She then turned her attention to Sora and got up in his face. "Sora…It's time to wake up." He blinked a couple of times then leaped away from Hikari covering his face. Even though you couldn't see it his face was bright red. Hikari ran over to him and tried to see what was wrong. "Sora, are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he immediately jumped. "I-I'm o-kay Hikari." "Are you sure?" She placed a hand on his forehead. "You feel a bit warm." He got up from the ground and gave her a reassuring smile though he was still bright red. "I'm alright Hikari. There is nothing to worry about." She smiled sweetly at him not even giving a thought of why Sora was embarrassed. Donald, Goofy, and I snickered at him as he walked by. "It not our fault your so easily nervous." I whispered. He walked away and Hikari walked up the stairs looking at me. "What's so funny Sophie?" She asked. I looked at Donald and Goofy and told them to go ahead. I then looked at her as if she was an idiot. How she could not know what we were laughing about? "Hikari do you know why Sora face was red?" "No." She said innocently. I faced palmed at looked at her again. "Hikari." I used my fingers to indicate how close she was to his face. "You were this close to Sora's face. This close. How could he not be red?" Almost as soon as I said it. Her face turned bright pink. "Oh my god!" She looked horrified. She kept on ranting about for at least two minutes or so till she broke down crying. She cried on my shoulder as I rubbed her back trying to calm her down. When her sob ceased I spoke softly to her. "You know he wasn't embarrassed." I said. She looked at me wide eyed. "Really?" "Yeah, actually he was nervous to all get out. I think he likes you." Her eyes were gleaming with happiness. "But don't get your hopes up remember he likes Kairi." "I know. I'm just happy he's not embarrassed of me." I sighed and ruffled her hair. "C'mon we better go catch up with guys. Who knows what trouble those three are in." She giggled at my light joke as we press forward.

We saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy going into the where he would get his KH2 attire as we where walking in. "You two must be Sophie and Hikari I've been expecting you." "You have?" I asked. "Of course to discuss a few things." Two chairs poofed in the room as he sat down. "Please have a seat." As Hikari and I sat down on three tea cups, a tea pot, and a sugar bowl came into the room as well. "Tea and sugar?" He asked politely. "Please and thank you." We said in unison. He sipped on his Tea and got straight to the point. "Sophie, Hikari, what do you know about your powers?" "Well, I know that I'm the Keeper of Kingdom Hearts and that I have control over light, darkness, and nothing, but that's about all." I explained. "And I know that I'm the Master of the Keyheartblade and that I have the power to control hearts." He nodded understanding. "You at least know a few of the basics but you're still missing a few of the important pieces." I sat my tea cup down and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Sophie, you said that you have the control over light, darkness, and nothing." I nodded. "What do you think Kingdom Hearts is made of?" he asked. "The light, darkness, and nothing of people's hearts?" I said. "You're close, but it's really the hearts of the past of keepers of light, darkness, and nothing. Their knowledge of how to control light, darkness, and nothing flow through you and that is why mastering the powers are coming easily to you." I nodded understanding. "So the power of Kingdom Hearts also runs through me." His eyes closed. "No." he said gravely. "It's true that the powers of light, darkness, and nothing run through but the power of Kingdom Hearts is another case." He looked at me and said. "You literally are the power of Kingdom Hearts or better yet the future Kingdom Hearts itself." I dropped my tea cup and it crashed on to the floor. I didn't even bother acknowledging it because I was too shocked from the truth behind my powers. "Sophie…" Hikari whispered. I shook myself into reality and met his gaze. "Thank you." I wanted to stop talking about my powers and just quickly move on to another subject. Thankfully Yen Sid caught on to my silent signal. He nodded his head and turned his attention to Hikari. "Hikari."

"Yes Sir."

"You are correct that you have the power to control hearts but you really control is the emotions of hearts." "What do you mean by that?" She asked curiously. "Your powers are channeled through the emotions that you may feel or what others may feel. Whether it is happy or sad you can perform certain attacks through that emotion." "Wow…." I thought. "You also have the rare gift of changing appearances of yourself and your companions." He handed her a sketchbook and a magic pencil. "This will help learn to control your gift. Take good care of it and watch yourself." She bowed her head to Master Yen Sid silently thanking him. He smiled and looked at both of us. "It seems, it's time for your journey to begin." His grave voice. We got up form our chairs and bowed respectively to him. I was about to close the door but Yen Sid had called out my name. "Their is something else I must inform you about."

I saw Hikari waiting for me with a bright smile on her face. "Why so excited?" I asked skeptically. "Nothing." She swayed back in forth in a way that told me she was in fan girl mode. "Sora." I thought. "Hikari. You shouldn't-" She ran over to Sora as soon as soon as she saw him coming out of the good fairies room. "And you completely ignore me." I said. "Sora's cheeks went a little pink when he saw Hikari." She smiled sweetly but sadly at him. (Though he didn't seem to notice her sadness)

"Sorry about evading your personal space." She apologized quickly.

The color on his face quickly faded because now he was apologizing for freaking out or something like that. I don't know I didn't really pay attention. Then we all saw Yen Sid motioned us to look outside the window. The gummi ship then came into view. Sora looked at all of us and asked if we where ready to go. When all of us nodded and Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood up straight in Yen Sid presence. "Now, now, just a moment." Yen Sid said. They relaxed a bit while Hikari and I giggled quietly behind them.

"Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." He explained

"How do we get around?" Donald asked.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have

prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by

invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected." Sora said understanding.

"That is correct." Yen Sid smiled at each of us then returned to his serious composure. "But be warned. As you proceed….. The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald shouted. I smiled a bit and said. "Well nobody said it would be fair, but I guess that's all part of good guys versus bad guys deal." I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Yen Sid to say goodbye.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Sophie, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting."

We all saluted to Yen Sid and gave him our thanks. We were about to run out until Yen Sid called my name out. "Sophie, even though you haven't a clue to which the other Keepers might be, I'm sure you find them and your friends and family." I turned around to him and smiled. "I wish you the best of luck." I bowed gracefully to Yen Sid and said. "Thank you Master Yen Sid. I really do appreciate it." I then ran to catch up to the rest of the group as the old wizard faded away from my sight.

~ 3rd Person Pov ~

The rain fell on the coat of number eight as he was sneaking through the Memory's skyscraper hoping not to draw attention to himself. The sound of harsh thunder drummed through the area and lighting flashed blinding Axel. When his vision returned to him the image of a reddish brunette girl replaced the emptiness of the area. "Yunaki." He said with a broken tone. "Axel." She choked. He then notices something in her hands that she was clutching. His eyes readjusted to see it was a piece of paper. His hands balled up into fists understanding why she was here. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "You're sorry. Is that all you can say Axel? You're leaving the organization! No worse you're leaving me!" She held up the piece of paper in her hands with hot fiery tears pouring down her face. "And with this piece of shit of a letter saying goodbye!" She tore up the note into pieces and let them fall onto the ground without a second thought. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders making him look her in the eyes. "Yunaki, what else was I supposed to do!" He shouted

"You could've told me everything face to face!"

"Yeah I probably should have but, I can't change what happened to you or us." He tried to speak calmly but it came out more irritated than sorrowful.

Yunaki's shoulders began to shake and without even thinking about it she punched Axel in the face. He fell to ground felling a bit shaky from the hit. When he looked at Yunaki the tip of a Keyblade was only inches away from where his heart would be. She looked at him with the most hateful/dull look on her face. Everything that mattered to her didn't matter anymore because the organization had finally had her in their grips. Her thoughts only supported two things.

1: To Serve the Organization.

2: To eliminate anyone who opposes Organization XIII.

Axel stared at her knowing what happened. "Yunaki?" He said trying to get. She swung the blade at him but missed due to Axel's quick reflexes. He managed to put a few feet between them to summon his chakrams defensively. "Yunaki, stop it!" "People who oppose the Organization should be eliminated." She said in a monotone voice staring blankly at him. He looked at her with disbelief look. Even though he didn't have a heart he felt if he did it would be breaking. "Yuna-" His voice was cut short when Yunaki tried to stab him but only managed to graze his shoulder. "What the hell?" He thought but his thoughts ended as they began when he felt something near. He looked around and a group of different Nobodies surrounding him. "Shit." He cursed and summoned a portal as the Nobodies closed in on him but, before he walked through he looked at blank girl. "Hey Yunaki." He said. "I promise when I get my heart back." He then gave her his trade mark smile. "I'll sweep you off your feet and say I love you." Yunaki cheeks were dusted pink as Axel left her under the pale moon of Kingdom Hearts with a much satisfied grin on his face.

Sophie: Hey guys thanks for reading the chapter and if your wondering where TKOKH1 is she's actually getting started on the fifth chapter and trying to finish first chapter of Who I Am. So she gave me freedom today. So Sora i suggest we wrap this up and say goodnight to the viewers.

Sora: Um... (Slight blush)

Sophie: (Slaps him) Wake up!

Sora: (Pushes her away) I'm awake!

Sophie: (Starts to walk out the door) Then say goodnight to the viewers!

Sora: Guys please give the TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 reviews or any feedback.

(entire room go black)

Sora: It's very dark in here.


	5. Chapter 5

**ME**: I'm sorry i didn't do this Thursday but i was sick and had to get a friend to post this for me. So you guys could read what happens next. Anyways i seriously want to thank Anna-Shiki, Holla-chan, and houseinthesky for reviewing for chapter 4, The Masked Duck reviewing for chapter 1 and I want to thank Anna-Shiki and houseinthesky for favorites for the story and i last but not least i would like to thank Angie-Ange and houseinthesky for alerting me. Thank you! i really appreciate it.

**Sophie**: Wow that's the most you've spoken in months.

**ME**: Leave alone and Sora could you please do the disclaimer.

**Sora**: Sure! ^_^ (turns to readers) TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 doesn't own anything that has to do with kingdom hearts only her OC's.

**Sophie**: Oh with the story!

**ME**: That's my line!

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ And so the search begins ~

When we finally landed in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden I felt a sense of relief or something I don't know I felt happy but then suddenly I felt sad because of the state of this world. Even though Leon and the others had slightly fixed up the town, it still looked devastating. I looked to Sora to lead the way, and he nodded. "Let's go, you guys!" I raced after them, with Hikari trailing behind me. "C'mon!" I said to her, slightly out of breath. She nodded and picked up her speed. Soon, we reached Merlin's House, although Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't know that yet. "Woah!" Donald shouted as a nobody appeared out of thin air. Quickly, I summoned Nothing as Sora slashed at a Dusk. I leapt at another Dusk and killed it off very quickly. As soon as we finished the rumble I saw Hikari leaning over catching her breath. "You okay?" I asked her placing a hand on her shoulder. She noticed my concern and quickly stood up and smiled. "I'm okay." She chirped. "Alright." I said skeptically "Just be careful."

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart I'm fine."

I sighed tiredly until I heard the greatest ninja ever (or so she says) make her grand entrance. "Hey you guys!" She shouted. We all looked up as Sora shouted her name. When she jumped down her eyes went wide as soon as she saw me and Hikari then quickly turned her attention to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "I see you guys are still in top form." Sora hit his chest lightly showing he was tough. "Well what did you expect. Looks like you're doing okay too."

"Well, what did you expect." She replied slightly mocking Sora. "How are the others?" Donald asked. "Great!" She smiled hugely emphasizing her reply until Sora asked her about the King and Riku. Then Sora did a little impression of Leon making us all chuckle a little. Yuffie then walked away without even asking who Hikari and I were. "Well that was rude." Hikari whispered as we followed Sora to Merlins. When we finally reached our destination Yuffie introduced us to The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. When Cid, Leon, and Aerith turned around and saw us their eyes went to immediately to me and Hikari. I started to get a little creeped out until something hit me and when I mean something hit me I mean it. The scene changed in front of me changed into a courtyard with my younger self and Damien playing with the two girls from my locket, a younger Leon, a younger Aerith, a younger Yuffie, and a YOUNGER HIKARI!" I stared at the young people as they laughed and giggled at each other. They once took notice of me as they played. I teared up a little as the short but sweet memory ended. I opened my eyes with still tears in my eyes. When everyone took notice I excused myself and told Hikari to come with me.

When we came into the bailey I sat down on the ground and let my tears run freely. I didn't make a sound nor did Hikari. She sat down next to me and waited for me to explain. When I had finally calmed down enough to explain to Hikari that she was from here. She cried of course. So I hugged her letting cry her eyes out and slightly humming my mother's lullaby to her. When I heard someone coming our way both me and Hikari collected ourselves so we wouldn't seem weak in front of Leon. When he saw us he did something I would never expect the great Leon would do. He ran up to us and gave us each a tight embrace. He looked at both of us with tears falling from his face. "I can't believe you two are alive." He said brokenly. I looked at him sadly silently giving him a message.

He looked at us understanding our situation. "You two, don't remember me, do you?" He asked.

"No, we don't remember hardly anything." I said. He looked down and wiped his face. "Tell me what happened." We explained our situation to Leon in less than thirty minutes telling what we each do remember. When we finished I showed Leon my locket. He examined the picture and slightly gasped.

"Do you know who this girl is?" He asked pointing to girl with reddish brown hair. I shrugged my shoulders while Hikari shook her head.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Yeah, her name is Yunaki. She's my younger sister."

"Hey, Leon!" We heard Sora shout to much of my annoyance. Leon quickly handed me my locket back and motioned for the trio forward. "Look at that." He said pointing at the army of heartless. "We wanted to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be." He looked at me and Hikari then continued. "Who knows-maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do and I'm sure we can handle everything-except for that." Leon then pointed at the two dusks walking towards the army. "And that…." Sora smirked and wrapped his arms around Donald, Goofy, Hikari, and I. "We'll handle them." Leon looked at us (really Hikari and I) skeptically but I gave him a reassuring smirk. "Well that's good to hear. So you guys, do you know what's going on?"

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plot with the heartless." Sora explained. "But he's to clueless to know what's going on." I said. "Then ones we need to worry about are the nobodies." Hikari finished. "And those Organization XIII guys in charge too."

"_You called_." We heard a voice say. I summoned Light waiting for the nobodies to come. "Your doing well." Another voice said. "Who's that?" Sora summoned The Kingdom Key Keyblade. "This calls for a celebration." Then all of a sudden bunch of nobodies came out nowhere trying to get into town. I looked around and couldn't find Hikari anywhere. "Hikari!" I shouted. "I'm out here with Donald and Goofy." She shouted. While I was listening in on what she was saying until something struck me across my stomach. "Sophie!" Leon was then suddenly right beside me. He forced a potion formula down my throat healing my wounds. "Thanks." I smiled. "No problem." "Guys a little help here!" Sora barely holding off five nobodies. As soon as the battle was over the organization left us and Sora sealed the keyhole. As we were leaving Leon pulled me and Hikari aside.

I know it's a lot for me to ask of you but could you please look for my sister?" Hikari pounded her chest and gave him a confident smile. "Of course. It's the least we could do."

"Thanks" He exchanged glances at the both of us and smiled warmly. "You two haven't changed a bit."

"I wish i could say the same, but-" Leon cut me off and hugged me. "It's okay." He whispered. I nodded my head letting a few tears fall on my face. When he let go i heard Sora calling me and Hikari over. "Well that's our cue." Hikari chirped. When we started to run off i heard Leon telling us to be careful. I turned around and gave him a peace sign as we were beamed up into the gummi ship.

* * *

**ME**: Oh so Leon has sister? Well that's interesting. Thanks for reading chapter 5 and again i want to thank everyone for there support.

**Sora**: Where's Sophie?

**ME**: She went to bed. Said she wasn't feeling well.

(Sudden coughing sound heard)

**Sophie**: Keeper!

**Sora**: Sounds like you gave her what she got

**Me**: I'll go make some soup.

**Sora**: Please Review!


	6. Dragons

ME: I KNOW I REALLY SUCK RIGHT NOW! But i've been sick and had to study for Act and i've been sucking at Geometry right now so i'm really really really really sorry. (apologizing over)

Anyways i probably won't be posting for a while until school is over.

Sophie's magic-

She has all the normal magic attacks except Cure.

Special attacks:

_Kingdom Meteor _- the power of Kingdom Hearts spreads all over Sophie's body then breaks. Sophie jumps high in the air and the shards fall like a meteor shower and cut anything down in its path

_Black Wings _- the power of Darkness forms into a pair of wings and Sophie shoots the feathers at her enemies. (Wings grow back as she shoots the feathers)

_Nothing's Assassin _- the power of Nothing forms on Sophie's arms and legs and she performs a bunch of aerial attacks and the power of nothing slices through the area.

_Light's Release _- the power of Light builds up in Sophie's body and Sophie releases it all at once.

_Healing light _- Cure

_Teledark _- teleports through a pool of darkness the forms on the ground

_Nothing's Boost_- increases speed

_Corridor of Kingdom _- a golden corridor

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

~ Chapter 6 ~ Dragons

We landed in the Bamboo Thicket of The Land of the Dragons world looking around the area. Donald then noticed Mulan and Mushu talking about going into the army. Sora, Donald, and Goofy huddled together trying to come up with a game plan while Hikari and I just snickered. Sora and Donald ran towards Mulan and Mushu until they saw the little red dragon. Goofy ran up next to Sora and Donald while me and Hikari stayed behind. "Is that Mushu?" Goofy asked. Mushu popped out his head out of Mulan's arms and said. "That's right, I know you've heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"Hey Mushu, we missed you!" Sora said completely excited.

"Yeah well, you better HOPE I miss YOU, or you're -you're…Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

"Do you know them?" Mulan asked Mushu as he jumped out of her arms.

"Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" He leaded against Sora's ankle then fell over when Sora moved. He then shouted. "Hey who's this?" Mushu pointed at me and Hikari. I smiled and kneeled in front of Mushu. "My name is Sophie and this my partner and friend Hikari." Hikari gave a small wave as I introduced her. "Were new friends of Sora's." "I like you already." Mushu said then jumped on my shoulder as I stood up. "Any friends of Sora's are friends of mine." "Thanks." Hikari said. "Come on."

"Uh no, I-I mean." Mulan tried to explain until Mushu intervened. "Ping!" Donald gave a skeptical look as he recited the name. "Just Ping" the she man explained trying to act manly. "I am Ping son of Fa Zhou." "You know Mushu?" Sora asked. Mushu jumped from my shoulder on to the ground and then climbed on to Mulan's shoulder. "Mushu's one of my family guardian's."

"We didn't know we were borrowing as important as a family guardian."

"That's right and that puts you guys up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Except my new friends Sophie and Hikari here. Well guess what kiddies it's pay back time."

"Mushu.." Mulan warned and looked at us warily.

"Ah, They don't mind ain't that right!" He reassured her.

"Sounds fair." Sora said thinking about it. "You see Ping here was on his way to join the imperial army. So we gotta go find the other recruits at the training camp." "Would you join us?" Mulan asked liking the idea. "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you." "What do you mean fit in?" Sora asked. Mushu freaked out explaining that it was none their business until Hikari- "She's pretending to be a boy." answered the question for them. Sora and Donald jumped looking surprised. "You're a…girl!" Mulan then moved to her girly ways and asked. "You didn't noticed." They both shook their heads and Mulan got excited by the fact. "I don't know those two would fall for anything." I laughed agreeing with Mushu. "I'm right here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Hikari said then got out her sketchbook. "Sophie, you and I have to disguised ourselves."

"Hikari wait maybe we shou-"

"Too late!" Hikari exclaimed happily.

When the smoke cleared I looked at myself and was at a lost for words. "Hi-Hikari." I said then screamed a little at my tone of voice.

"Yes Sophie." Hikari said in new tone of voice as well, but sounding perfectly calm.

"Why do I look like a splitting image of Zexion!" I cried.

I looked at her and pointed. "And why do you look like Sora!"

"I'm sorry it came out this way!" Hikari shouted. "But you look cool." I let my head drop then glared at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. (They were staring at me!) I grabbed Soras shirt and pulled him up to my face. "We never speak of this. After this is over." I ordered. Sora squeaked and ran behind Hikari for protection. "Now you really are Zexion." She giggled. I sighed then looked at him.

"Come on Sora, Sophie's not going to kill you." Hikari said.

"Easy for you to say." he mumbled. Hikari giggled at him and soon enough everyone else did. (Excluding me and Sora)

"Lyx." I said when the laughter died down. "Call me Lyx and how about Miharu for you Hikari." I said.

"I like that." She smiled. "Me too." Sora said smiling at her.

We walked into the training camp in our own sort of way while Mulan-looked like she just couldn't hold it in any longer. Sora got in line until gorilla face pushed Sora. " 'Bout time we got some grub." He said.

"Hey no cutting!"

"Get out!"

Yao then punched Sora in the face knocking him over. "Epic Fail." I thought in my head as I watched the scene play in front of me. Eventually Donald is knocking Ling down and starts jumping on his back, Sora tries to grab Yao, but he kept on knocking Sora's hands away, and Hikari, Mulan, Goofy, and Chien Po look like they don't know what to do. "Please!" Mulan shouted.

"Please?" Ling mocked.

"What a girl."

"Knock it off!" Mulan shouted making sure she sounded like a dude again.

"Knock what off?" Yao asked rubbing his beard.

"You punched him!" Hikari yelled glaring at him. "and you were cutting in line." "Go Hikari!" I shouted in my head doing a little victory dance.

"Who are you? His boyfriend?" Yao asked. Sora and Hikari looked at each other and blushed. "Uh-N-No!" Hikari shouted. Ling and Yao grinned at their reaction. Just as they were about to say something I stood in front of them giving them a death glare. "Get - "Soldiers! Get back in line!" "Damnit Shang." I growled then got back in line as he walked past us giving us a glare.

Then Heartless popped out of nowhere and shifted back and forth ready for a fight. "What are they?" Mulan asked. "Heartless." Sora growled.

As Yao, Chin Po, and Ling ran off Sora told Mulan he hoped she was ready. I felt the power of light form on my hands and shot a couple shots of light at the heartless. I looked over at Miharu (Hikari) working his magic as well. Except she was using fire based attacks. I looked at his expression, he (she) was brimming with confidence. After the fight was over Captain Lee Shang called us over.

"You four what are your names?" He asked looking at Me, Hikari, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"Miharu."

"Lyx."

"I'm the son of Fa Zhou-"

"You two should go home." Captain Lee Shang ordered not wanting anything to do with her.

"But - that would dishonor my family!" Ping exclaimed. "Would you rather dishonor the army?" The Captain asked. I heard Mushu beginning to threaten the Captain but I smacked Pings back letting him know this wasn't the time then said. "Give him a chance." Hikari and the rest nodded in agreement. "Ping will get better just give us a few tasks and he'll show what he's made of." Sora said.

The Captain looked at each of us and nodded but warned us that the tasks weren't going to be easy.

After we completed each task Shang told us to clear a path way to the Mountain Trail. Little did anyone know I wasn't so keen on the idea.

My knees shook underneath me as I stayed away form the edge as possible and making sure I wouldn't look down. Hikari was right in front of me as we walked through it. Just before we entered the area where the heartless would be Hikari looked back at me with a questioning look most likely from me grasping desperately at the rock. She stooped and looked at me.

"Sophie, are you okay?" She whispered.

"Not really."

She looked at me, then at my position. "Are you scared of heights, Sophie?" She asked me.

"More like terrified." My voice rose a little as I kept on trying to grasp the rock. Hikari giggled a little at me and grabbed my wrist and quickly dragged me through the Mountain Trail ignoring Captain Shangs orders. As soon as we came into the village and as soon as Hikari let go of my wrist I fell on to the snow covered ground silently doing a victory dance in my head that I was away from the Mountain Trail. As soon as the rest of the army came inside the village Shang started giving me a hard time but Hikari came to the rescue and told Shang we decided to scout ahead to see if the enemy was anywhere near by. He seemed to have bought it because he left without a word. Mulan/Ping, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mushu, Me, and Hikari gathered in the town planning our next move. Well everyone else except me because of this dark smell that has been bothering me since I came into the village, but my train of thought was shattered by Mushu talking about how Shan-yu was inside the cave. When Sora and Hikari started to follow behind the others I grabbed them both by there jackets and pulled them back.

"What's wrong Sophie?" Sora whispered.

"There's something here." I sniffed again looked up. "In the mountains."

"Do you think it's Shan-yu? Hikari asked.

"No, it's different, but…..familiar. I'm gonna go check it out."

I started trudging through the snow until I heard the an annoying sound shouting at me.

"Lyx!" Captian Shang shouted.

I groaned but turned around and saluted towards his way.

"Yes sir."

He put his hands on his hips like an angry wife with a scowl on his face.

"Where are you off to this time?" He sneered.

"Scouting ahead, sir. While looking for the villagers, Sir."

He grabbed his chin then called Hikari over.

"Miharu!" Hikari ran over and saluted.

"Yes Sir!"

He turned to me and smirked.

"Go with Lyx and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Yes Sir!"

When he turned his back was turned I started to pretend to choke the living life out him. Hikari just began to laugh. I smiled and motioned my head towards the mountain.

As soon as we entered the summit I was kicked in the face by some unknown force. I heard Hikari screaming my name.

She hovered over me shaking my shoulders.

"Sophie! Sophie, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I groaned and looked at my attacker. "Who are you?" I shouted

"I am a mistress to the organization and you are a nuisance to their plans."

"I'm what!"

She snickered and lunged at me. I dodged every punch and kick she threw at me. Until she finally landed a punch across my jaw.

I landed on the ground and the cloaked woman grabbed me by my throat with the power of darkness and began to choke me. I looked into her amber eyes and saw nothing but hatred and sadness.

"Sophie fight!" Hikari shouted.

"So-phie?" The strange woman said letting me go. I coughed some blood and looked up at her and saw her eye color had changed from amber to a vivid beautiful bright violet. She was clutching her head and screaming painfully.

I took this chance and tackled her, then high kicked her in the face. She landed on her back groaning. I tried to summon light, but it didn't work, then tired darkness but that didn't work either then finally summoned nothing. "Hikari summon your KeyHeartBlade.""But..""I know it will break the spell but just do it."

She nodded and summoned it turning back us back into our old forms.

The strange woman rose from the ground and spat out some blood.

"You're more different than I expected." She suddenly disappeared out of nowhere I looked around the area until I heard a sickening-

"Gotcha." I felt something cut my back then was pushed onto the snow covered ground. I laid there shaking in pain while the woman just laughed.

"In fact I might just keep you alive for a little while. So long Sophie I look forward into seeing you again."

As soon as she left I painfully rose the ground and saw Hikari looking at me horrified.

"That bad huh?" I said sarcastically.

_Healing Light._

The bleeding stopped I felt light headed from all the blood loss. I tried to focus on Hikari's voice but everything went black as soon as I heard somebody else shout my name.

I woke up with somebody carrying me on their back and felt absolutely terrible. I had a headache and my body felt sore all over. I groaned then shut my eyes when a blinding light shined as I opened them. Then the person (who ever it was) set me down and started to say my name.

"Sophie.." I heard a boys voice say, but….it wasn't Soras nor Rikus instead it sounded like, Roxas.

"Sophie are you okay?"

"Ro-xas?" I said quietly then opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you okay Sophie?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah…"I got up then immediately started to fall. Sora caught me and helped me stand up. "That didn't tickle." I laughed sounding tired.

"Maybe you should go back to the-" Sora started to say but I quickly cut him off saying I was fine.

_Healing Light_.

I cured myself one more time and started to feel a bit better. I turned around and faked a smile. "See already starting to feel better already."

They all eyed my suspiciously but eventually believed me.

"Alright, if you feel up to it." Sora said.

"But if you feel like your having a hard time call for us to come and help you."

I nodded my head and smiled for real this time.

"Alright lets go!" I shouted then started running down the mountian trail because of how scared I was.

"Sophie wait up!" I heard everyone else shouting.

When we got to the city we saw the Captain and his 'men' walking towards the palace.

"Shang!" Mulan shouted. When the Captain stopped and glared at us. "Shan-yu is alive! He's headed this way!"

"And why should I believe you this time?" He asked.

"Listen dude," I said and started walking toward him. "Would we even be here if it wasn't true?" I glared at him and he glared at me back. Until Donald pointed at the hawk that was always with

Shan-yu. As soon as everyone saw Shan-yu all hell broke loose. Heartless surrounded us (Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulan, Hikari, and Me) while everyone else was guarding the palace. We took out all of the Heartless then ran towards the palace. We saw Shan-yu holding his crooked sword at the Emperor and growls at him. Then Shang knocked him away from the Emperor and quickly got him inside. We blocked his way ready for a fight.

"It ends now." Mulan said.

"Right now." Sora, Hikari, and I said together.

Shan-yu proved to be a lot harder than the game. In fact he actually opened up some of my old wounds while fighting him, but when we finally defeated him he clutched his side and fell to ground letting go off his sword. Fading into darkness.

We all stood proud, behind Mulan of course, as The Emperor was walking out.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan."

Mulan bowed toward him respectively waiting for her punishment.

"You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture." Sora said feeling sorry for her, but both me and Hikari were smirking knowing how this was all going to end.

"You're a young woman and in the end…"

I elbowed both Hikari and Sora, who looked at me funny, and said. "Wait for it."

"You have saved us all." The Emperor said then bowed to her.

Hikari and I bowed to her respectively then congratulated her.

Mulan then did something that totally threw me off guard. She hugged me then Hikari. "Thank you Sophie, Hikari." I smiled. "Your welcome and don't lose that sword of yours on your way home."

"Haha I won't."

Then the sword started to glow which in turn revealed the keyhole.

When Sora sealed finally sealed we said out goodbyes and left to the next world.

* * *

please review!


	7. Castles: The Heart's true desire

**Me**: Hey guys sorry I didn't give you much of a chapter last time. Like I said I'll be busy with school and looking for a job. Anyways as far as the story goes I was thinking about possibly skipping a few worlds because to be honest I don't want to write the entire KH2 plot in this the story. I'm actually already to go and get the third story started, but I can't just skip this story and move on. One it wouldn't be fair to you guys and Two ya'll would be confused as to what going on, but just as a warning I'm only going to do worlds that I think will be of value into Sophie's story and I think that's all for now. Oh wait! One more thing I actually have two more things to say.

**Sophie**: Wow you're just talking up a storm today.

**Me**: Shut it!

**Sophie**: (Sticks her tongue out at her)

**Me**: (Ignores) Anyways, I have been thinking about this for awhile.

The themes for the OC's :

_**Sophie - **__Aerith (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)_

_**Hikari - **__Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII)_

_**Yunaki - **__Cloud (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)_

_**Jade - **__Tifa (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)_

_**Damien - **__Hope (Final Fantasy XIII)_

_**Everyone's together - **__Lighting (Final Fantasy XIII)_

_**Unknown Evil People - **__Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)_

If you guys haven't heard them go check them out on

Okay now Second order of business…I'll tell yah after the chapter. ^_^

**Sora**: Wow way to keep them Hanging Keeper.

**Me**: Sora be quiet and do the disclaimer.

**Sora**: (Sigh) TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 doesn't own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Hikari, just her OC's.

**Me**: Great (Hands Sora a cookie)

**Sora**: COOKIE!

**Sophie**: Wow…

**Me**: (Shakes her head in Shame) I know. (Turns to viewers)Anyways Enjoy! ^_^

~ Chapter 7 ~ The Heart's True Desires

I shut the door behind me as we entered Beast's Castle.

"Sophie?" Asked Hikari.

I turned around and Hikari gave a hug silently sobbing into my coat.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

_Hikari's Theme Start_

I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her tear stained face.

"For what?" I smiled sweetly.

"For not being there for you."

"What are you talking about, Hikari?" I was completely puzzled as to what she was talking about.

Tears were still falling down on her face as she tried to speak.

"U-up I-in the Mountains. W-when y-you-" I stopped her right there and hugged her motherly.

She shook while I held her.

"It's okay Hikari, it's okay." I whispered.

"No it's not." she mumbled.

I sighed then pushed her away.

She stared at me confused. I placed two fingers on her forehead and gave her a reassuring smirk, silently telling her I wasn't mad, that I never was.

Hikari gave me a small smile until… (_Hikari's Theme abruptly end_) we heard a terrifying roar rip through the castle.

"Does anybody else recognize that?" Goofy asked.

We heard the roar again and it jogged Sora's memory.

"Hey, that's the Beast."

"Wonder how he's doing." Goofy asked. Then Donald squawked pointing at the shadow heartless.

We ran inside a room where the heartless ran in and found nothing but the Beast's enchanted rose. Then after hearing Donald saying he had found the shadow heartless a group of heartless surrounded us. We summoned our weapons respectively and started to attack the heartless, but the numbers kept on growing.

"Leave us alone!" Hikari shouted glaring at the heartless.

"Somebody help us!" Donald shouted really starting to get nervous.

Then we heard the door slam to see the Beast growling at them (and us unfortunately). The Beast took them out in a few swift moves. Sora cheered for him only to be knocked away with Donald and Goofy being knocked away right behind him. He glared at me and Hikari for a second but stalked away from us to his 'precious' rose. As soon as he left, me and Hikari went to go help the boys. Me helping Donald and Goofy while Hikari was helping Sora.

"What the hell was that?" Sora shouted but then grimaced still feeling the Beast's attack.

"Who knows?" I said sarcastically while healing Donald and Goofy.

We walked outside wondering what to do next (except for me and Hikari) until Donald pointed out seeing Belle going into the East Wing.

"Well." I declared. "Lets go see Belle maybe she knows what's going on."

Everyone nodded and we started to run up the stairs towards the East Wing. Until I felt someone watching us. I quickly turned around to see no one there. I shook my head thinking I was silly then went to catch up with the others.

We reached Belle's bedroom and could hear something behind the door. Goofy and Sora didn't know what to do but Donald sure had an idea.

Now both Hikari and I could have stopped Donald from ramming the door open but I just couldn't bring myself to stop Donald from acting like a fool.

Belle turned to us surprised a little but then saw Donald and gave him a hug.

"Sora! Goofy!" She called out their names excited to see them as well.

"Hiya." Sora said sheepishly while goofy and him were waving their hands slightly at her.

She noticed me and Hikari and smiled genuinely. Sora pointed at each of us telling her our names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sophie, Hikari."

"Same to you." Hikari and I both said together.

"Jinx you owe me a Soda."" Hikari shouted pointing at me.

I laughed a little and messed up her hair a bit.

"How bout a Sea-salt Ice Cream?" I asked.

Hikari thought about it and nodded her head.

After Belle explained to us what was going on me and Hikari decided to stay with Belle just in case anything were to happen and Sora, Donald, and Goofy go help the Beast. They agreed and left on their mission, but Sora asked to talk to Hikari for a few minutes. When she came back I asked her about it but she wouldn't let up. So I gave up.

"Hey Sophie." Belle asked. She was braiding Hikari's hair on the bed while I was sitting on a chair reading _Loveless. _

"Yes?" I asked looking stopped braiding Hikari's hair for a moment and her face turned pink a little.

"Have-have you been in love before?" She asked probably thinking it was a stupid question but I giggled genuinely and nodded.

"What does it feel like?"

"Well whenever you see or think about the person your in love with you can't help but feel safe and sound when your around him, when he cries or is upset about something you try your very best to make him feel better, when he kisses you - you feel like you're on cloud nine and when he hugs you - you just want to melt in his arms. To narrow it down for you it feels wonderful." I was blushing by the time I had finished describing the feeling.

"It sounds wonderful." Bella sighed.

"Are you in love Belle?" Hikari asked teasing.

She smiled slightly and said. "I'm falling in love."

"I think might be falling in love too." Hikari said sighing sadly. "I know though he doesn't feel the same way."

"_Sora._" I thought sadly and looked up at her.

She looked just like me a year ago when I was falling in love with Riku. The sad smile, the longing look, and the sighing it was all there and I- I can't stop it. If she wants to fall in love with Sora why can't I be the one to help her. Why can't she be Cinderella for a night oh wait Sora's has a freaking crush on damsel in distress Kairi and doesn't know yet!

(To all you Kairi lovers out there. Please don't take any offense to this. I don't hate Kairi, I just find her annoying.)

I was about to say something to Hikari but felt a dark pressure and Hikari felt it too for she was up and already looking around trying to locate the source. I already had using my darkness powers and look out side the window/balcony knowing where it was coming from.

"Hikari." I said seriously. She looked at me already heading towards the door.

"Stay with Belle."

"What?" She exclaimed. I got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to stay here with Belle and protect her."

"But-"

"No buts," I said.

"Okay." she looked disappointed then smiled and saluted.

"I won't fail."

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I know you won't. Be careful."

_Unknown Character's theme start_

I walk outside with _**Darkness **_in my hands and immediately blocked the unknown person's attack.

"Found yah." I said looking into the person's lime green eyes.

"It seems you have." Her voice sounded angry and dull, but seriously oddly familar. I looked at her keyblade. It was a black blade with a red skull at the tip and a black wing at the bottom.

"Well you seems like your gonna be a ton of fun." I sneered we jumped away from each other and readied ourselves to attack.

I took a deep breath and felt the power of darkness grow on my back into a pair of black wings like a ravens.

I dismissed darkness and blocked the girls attacks with my wings of course with a few exceptions then flew up and shot the feathers down at her. She blocked them only for a few and then disappeared. I looked for her frantically until I felt her keyblade strike my back. My wings disappeared and I summoned _**Darkness**_ again blocking her attack then landed on my feet feeling myself bleeding. I looked up at her to see her floating with a pair of black wings on her back as well. I gritted my teeth and gripped the keyblade. "Who are you guys really?" I shouted.

The girl disappeared and tried to pull the same trick on me again, but this time I punched her in the face than round house kicked her. She flew onto the castle wall and fell onto the ground. I struggled to keep my breath even while glaring at her.

"Had- had enough!" I shouted. She rose from ground and dusted off her shoulder.

"Was this experience fun?" She asked cracking her neck.

"What…the hell?" I said. She chuckled and summoned a dark corridor then threw a letter at my feet.

"That's for Axel. Give it to him when you see him." I looked up to see her leaving. "Ciao~."

I grabbed the letter and put it in my short's back pocket.

_Healing Light_

I hobbled back inside towards the stairs. As soon as I plopped down the stairs I stopped to catch my breath. I heard Sora shouting my name. I saw them running towards me with worry on their faces. When they reached me I cast another Healing Light to close my wounds.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked me.

"I'm certainly not gonna lie and say yes." I hissed from the pain.

As it died down I saw Sora looking around the area for Hikari.

"If your looking for a girl looking as terrible as I do named Hikari don't. She's just fine. She's with Belle watching her."

I saw Sora let out a sigh of relief and kneeled down towards me.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"I'm fine don't wo-" Then Sora reached down and had me in a piggyback ride.

I looked at him and then forced a laughed. "Dude seriously I'm fi-."

"Quit lying to us Sophie." He said than looked at me. "Even you have you're limits."

I let my bangs cover my face and gave a small smile. "Thanks you guys."

When we reached Belle's room we only saw the wardrobe in the room. I began to panic. I got out of Sora's grasp and felt a strong pain run through my body. "Where's Hikari and Belle?" I asked.

"They ran off to go look for you my dear." The wardrobe said.

"What!" The Beast and Sora shouted. "I told her to stay put!"

"So that's what you wanted to talk to her about." I thought.

Sora glared at me.

"You shouldn't have walked off Sophie! For all we know Hikari could be dead!" He shouted.

"Or Belle!" The Beast shouted as equally.

Then continued to shout at me until I snapped.

"Will both of you SHUT THE HELL UP! I mean seriously I would have never left unless it was really important! Sheesh!"

I groaned from the pain that was coming from my body. When the pain died down I opened my eyes to see Sora and The Beast backing up into a corner with fear in their eyes. I sighed and opened the bedroom door.

"Come on, lets go look for them." I said walking into the east wing.

We ran (well I hobbled) into the foyer hearing Belle voice.

"You better leave us alone if you know what good for you."

"Belle?" The Beast shouted looking frantically for her.

"Beast! We're in the Ballroom!"

Sora and Beast were the first ones to see Belle running away from the Shadow Stalker. But where was Hikari? I looked around frantically only to see her standing between the Shadow Stalker and Belle with Ace of Hearts in her hands.

"Hikari!" I shouted then grimaced from my injuries. I looked at her and she didn't even seem to have heard me. She jumped up and slashed the thing's face leaving it a scar. She then back flipped leaving a distance between her and the Shadow Stalker. I finally got a good look at her and saw her left shoulder was grazed with blood seeping out of it, staining her coat . She had a couple of scratches on her arms and legs that would scar a little. Then the heartless roared and disappeared randomly. Then I saw the chandelier falling heading straight towards Hikari.

I tried to run towards Hikari but my body just wouldn't move as the thing inched closer to her I closed my eyes in fear but didn't hear anyone cry out Hikari's name.

All I heard was a crash and a couple of grunts.

I opened my eyes to see Sora lying beside Hikari with his arms wrapped around her protectively and Hikari clinging on to Sora.

I sighed in relief then hobbled towards them. Sora still had his arms around Hikari even though he knew she was safe. He let go of her and looked at her with a smile of relief.

"You okay?" He asked her not really paying attention to the rest of us.

"Hmm-hm." She smiled at him with pink dusting her cheeks. I sighed then looked at Sora and saw something I didn't believe. Sora cheeks were dusted pink as well.

"What the..?" I started to say but then heard a loud roar erupt through the whole room. "I almost forgot about him." I thought then summoned _**Darkness**_.

I heard Sora call out my name.

"Yeah?" I yelled still looking at Shadow Stalker.

"You sit out of this one."

I turned around at him with disbelief.

"What!" I protested but then I saw a figment of Riku and Axel giving me a look that said do as your told.

I snapped back into reality when I heard another roar erupt throughout the ballroom. I looked back at the rest the group and smiled.

"Fine but the moment someone gets hurt I'm jumping in."

I put up a golden barrier around me then watched the fight feeling a bit useless, but it wasn't my fault it was that damn mysterious figures fault.

They quickly and carefully defeated the Shadow Stalker and everyone began to cheer, but I saw the Shadow Stalker turn into that giant dog thing and quickly tried to attack the others, but I teleported and blocked the attack with _**Darkness**_ in hand. I knew I had opened my wounds again for the second time in a row. I could feel my strength quickly depleting from my blood loss.

The Heartless growled at me when I glared at it.

"Sophie!" I heard Hikari shout. I looked at with a look that said. "It's not my fault he was gonna hurt you guys."

While I had my back turned the heartless lifted its leg and kicked me across the face sending me up then bit my arm and sent me flying crashing through the window slamming against a tree trunk. I coughed up some blood and slid down the tree on to the ground.

"Sophie!" I heard someone cry. I opened my eyes to see Belle running towards me. I tried to get up but I winced from the pain.

_Healing Light_

My wounds closed up and I rose up again not feeling as much pain as I did a second ago.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked me.

I examined my body.

My cloths were completely torn to shreds and I knew I would surely scar from my wounds.

"_Just a couple more reminders, Sophie_." I thought and slowly rose from the ground. Belle got up too and helped me walk up to the balcony into the ballroom. We saw Hikari and Sora and the rest of the gang cheering, but they all stopped and rushed over to me and Belle as soon as they saw us.

"Sophie!" Hikari cried as they rushed over.

They stopped and stared at me with a mixed expression of sorrow and concern. I crossed my arms and smirked. "I see you guys were able to kick some ass."

They smiled.

Then a bright light spread throughout the room and Sora sealed the Keyhole.

We said our goodbyes and Sora informed them about the king and Riku. On the way back i patted Hikari's shoulder and whispered. "Don't give up on love just yet Hikari." She looked at me with surprise and i winked at her.

We got on the gummi ship it started to move on its own towards Hollow Bastion.

ME: I'm done! (With this chapter.)

Sophie: What's with me getting hurt in this chapter.

ME: I don't know it just came out that way.

Sora: (Blush)

ME: What's your problem?

Sora: Nothing (looks away, still blushing)

Sophie: I know. (Sings)

ME: I think I know too.

Sophie: whisper it to me.

ME: (whispers)Sophie: you're right!

ME: Yes!

Sora: What?

ME: Nothing lover boy.

Sora: Keeper!

Sophie: Press that button and review! Please and thank you!


	8. The wrath of Aerith

Me: Yeah this chapter is kind of short but I didn't really want to add the Olympus Coliseum world to this chapter due to it would be kind of long. Anyways thanx for reading or reviewing the chapter. Seriously I really do appreciate it! ^_^

Sophie: Hey by the way what was with me getting my ass whooped last chapter.

Me: (Shrugs) I don't know.

Sophie: Also one more thing.

Me: Kay?

Sophie: You forgot to inform the readers the other thing you where gonna talk about last chapter.

Me: Haha sorry about that. (Turns to readers) If you guys haven't found out already I am well I'm really sure what to call it because I'm not really helping with writing to the story but anyways _datazeroone_ has asked me to give him a character for his story called _Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure_ which is about 5 chapters in. It follows 3 character named Artemis (The character I contributed), Taios, and Cyclone come from Earth into the Kingdom Hearts dimension during the Birth By Sleep game. It really good first story that he writing so I say you guys go and check it out. Also I want to inform you guys that there will be a crossover chapter coming in the future. Just not sure when.

Sophie: Now I'm sort of glad you didn't talk about it last chapter because it would been sooooooooo long.

Me: Cyclone though is excited to see you.

Sophie: Um….I taken?

Me: I think he knows that already, but he did mention you were cool.

Sophie: Oh okay. ^_^ Muchas Gracias Cyclone.

Me: Sora would you please!

Sora: The Keeper of Kingdom Hearts 1 doesn't own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy series but does own her OC's.

Me: On with the story!

~ Chapter 8 ~ The Wrath of Aerith and Hundred Acre Wood.

We landed in front of Merlin's house wondering what was up. Well Sora, Donald, and Goofy were while Hikari was helping me walk.

"Hello." Sora called as we entered.

Merlin then popped in out of nowhere ranting on about all the racket. When he noticed us he changed is attitude greeting us. When he brought out Pooh's Story book Sora and the others shouted for joy. Than Merlin began to explain about finding the book but left thinking Leon and the others might want to hear about it. When he was gone Sora looked at the book with curiosity.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing." Sora said still looking at book.

"Want to find out?" Donald asked.

"Yeah!"

Sora grabbed Hikari's hand pulling her away from me and then giving her the book

"Sora, I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Hikari said.

"Relax Hikari, I'm sure Merlin won't mind."

"Ok." Reluctantly she opened the book resulting the room to be covered by a flash.

We opened our eyes when the bright light dimmed down to not only see Sora inside the book but Hikari was as well.

"Well at least those two get to spend quality time together." I thought as Goofy set the book down onto the podium.

Then we heard a knock on the door. Donald walked over to the door reaching towards the door knob thinking that it was Leon and the gang only to be hit by the door swinging open by a soldier heartless.

"Heartless!" Goofy shouted as he grabbed his shield and started attacking the annoying creatures. Donald grabbed his staff and ran outside with me hobbling after him. The two animals saw me and gave me each a "Are you sure?" look. I nodded my head and cast white thunder spells. Then Hikari and Sora came running out of the house without the book.

As soon as Goofy mentioned the book a soldier heartless came running out with the book in its hand.

We surrounded the book, which was torn to shreds, as soon as the heartless were gone.

"Is it okay?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you two go check on Pooh." I suggested.

"Good idea."

_~ 5 minutes later ~ _

"I see you didn't wait for me." Merlin said irritatingly.

"Sorry about that." Sora said.

"How are things in there?" Merlin asked.

Hikari explained to him what exactly happened to Pooh and Merlin decided to have a look.

"I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless stole.

You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right.

This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to

tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now."

We agreed to his terms and then Merlin gave Sora a summon. When Merlin turned around he noticed me and his eyes went wide.

"Sophie what in the world happened to you ?" I stared at him with a look that said "You just noticed me?"

"I picked a fight with two girls who have a desire to kill me." I said as if it was normal.

Merlin walked over to me and examined my wounds that were fighting to open up again.

"You're going to need stitches and bandages young lady." He said not looking at me.

"Let me guess. The thread and needle stitches were I'll be awake and feel every ounce of pain."

Merlin nodded.

"Lovely." I sighed.

"We'll just have to wait for-"

"Sophie!"

We looked over to see an angry Aerith glaring at me.

"What did you do?" She roared.

"Nothing major just got into a fight with these two crazy- OW!"

She pulled by the ear marching me outside while I protested.

"Come with me young lady!"

~ _15 minutes later _~

I sat down quietly with my body already stitched and wrapped wearing a pair black sweatpants, a white v neck t-shirt, a pair of black flip flops and my long white hair pulled into a messy bun with wide eyes.

"Sophie?" Hikari waved her hand in front of my face but I grabbed it and made her look at me. Sora as well.

"You guys," I said. They looked at me. "Never get Aerith angry."

"What was that?" Aerith asked.

"Nothing!" I squeaked.

They both laughed at me and I sent them a glare and then noticed Hikari was wearing her pink sushi pajamas and Sora was wearing practically the same thing I was except for the flip flops and his shirt was a navy wife beater (Not sure if that's how you spell it).

"Are we staying the night here?" I asked.

"Yeah so you can get some rest." Hikari smiled.

"And you guys can try my Bellyful stew!" I heard Cid shout while he was typing on his computer.

"Great." I mumbled. Knowing a belly ache would come after that meal.

ME: Well there it is.

Sophie: What! Was it a filler chapter?

Me: Sort of but there was a reason behind it but that won't be revealed until the next chapter.

Sophie: I see. (Disappointed)

Sora: Please review so I can get a cookie from Keeper! Please! (Puppy dog pout) I'll give you a hug! ^o^


	9. Curse of the Black Pearl pt 1

ME: Yeah so I kind of forgot the reason of why I put in the last chapter, but I guess it was to give Sophie a new outfit.

Sophie: Which I must say is much better than my last one.

ME: (Glares) Anyways also I decided this will be a chapter where I'll skip a few worlds and move on with the story and this also a crossover chapter.

Sophie: Which was smart to because I was getting bored.

ME: That's enough out of you! Anyways we have a special guess today well four in fact! Please allow me to introduce datazeroone who created

_**Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure **_and Tiaos one of his main characters from this awesome story.

Datazeroone: Hey great to be here!

Taios: Thanks for inviting us.

ME: And Hollachan who is I hope is still currently writing _**Is this all Real? **_and Hikari who's a main character also a main character from this story.

Holla and Hikari: Hey Keeper, Sophie, Sora, Datazeroone, Tiaos great to be here. J

Datazeroone: Artemis is going to be so jealous!

Taios: So true. (smirks)

ME: Anyways I personally want to thank all of you four for coming and Sora-

Sora: (Gauzes at Hikari)ME: Sora!

Sora: What?

ME: Do the disclaimer with Hikari, Sophie, and Taios!

Sora: Yes ma'am!

Sora: TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1

Tiaos: or datazeroone

Hikari: or Hollachan

Sophie: own anything that has to with Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or anything else you can think of. But Does however own me and her other OC'S.

Tiaos: datazeroone owns me!Hikari: hollachan owns me!

Sora: and Square Enix owns me!

ME: Thanks. Now with anymore time wasted lets

Datazeroone and Hollachan: get on with the story!

~ Chapter 9 ~ Curse of the Black Pearl Part 1

Two weeks.

It took two forsaken weeks for my body to completely heal (mostly I slept during that time) and then add a three extra days of physical therapy. ( So yeah I was completely bored while Hikari, Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue on with the journey without me.

Anyways due to the fact that my traveling outfit was completely beyond repair I had to end up getting new cloths from Merlin. I was now wearing a cobalt blue tank top with a gray slightly form fitting v neck hoodie with my regular emblem on the back, yellow shorts, and a pair midnight blue combat boots. And to top it all off I wore my locket around my neck.

Hikari and Sora came back from time to time while I slept during my two weeks then came back again yesterday.

When we said our goodbyes I sat down in the cockpit and said. "Okay what worlds have you guys visited?"

"Olympus Coliseum, Disney Castle, and Atlantica why?" Sora asked while I fist pumped.

"Nothing I'm just really excited!" I said with a smile clearly on my face.

"I think I know why. ~" Hikari singed.

"And you're right!~" I singed back.

"Port Royal! Yes I'm now officially stoked!" I exclaimed as we landed.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Oh you'll see my friend. Ha ha you will see." I said as we walked down to the port.

"See these were the punks I was telling you about." Pete said as we were running towards the pirates.

"Who are you calling punks? That's Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hikari, and Sophie to you and don't you forget it."

"That we won't we'll engrave it on your tombstone to be sure." The Captain Barbossa said while eyeing at me and Hikari with a bit of lust.

"Woah I like your style." Pete said.

"Men half of ye' stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest bring me that medallion." Barbossa said.

As some of the men left Sora nodded at me and Hikari telling us that we should go follow the pirates that were heading into town. When we came into town I grabbed Hikari's shoulder and looked at her.

"Go find Elizabeth and protect her. I'll help the townspeople."

"Right." Hikari left sprinting towards Governor Swann's house.

After maybe at least 5 minutes of fighting the stupid pirates (Who infact were deliberately trying to ruin my life) I saw Will trying to fight them. When one of them tried to cut off his head I drop kicked him then knocked out the rest when a few punches and kicks.

"Thank you." Will breathed.

"No problem I'm just glad you're okay." I smiled.

"My name is William Turner but you can just call me Will."

"I'm Sophie nice to meet you Will."

Then a bunch of Heartless and Pirates showed up clearly kind of upset that I hurt the friends.

I summoned Darkness and got into my stance and smirked.

"Ready Will?" I asked.

Will nodded and grabbed his sword.

"Yep."

I leaped back trying to catch my breath. "These guys just won't give up." I said to Will.

"It seems that way."

"Sophie!"

I turned around to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy running towards me.

Sora took a stance beside me.

"Finally decided to show up." I remarked.

He shook his head smiling then ran up towards the heartless.

After we finished with our small battle I saw a two of a group of pirates carrying two bodies.

"Where are you taking us? Let us go!" I heard Elizabeth shout.

"_Us_?" I thought weirdly.

"Why would she say-"

Then I saw the reason why. Riding on the pirate named Ragetti's (the guy with the glass eye, just incase you guys didn't know) shoulder was Hikari unconscious.

"Hika-"

"HIKARI!" Sora shouted as he ran towards the pirates with his keyblade in hand. I could tell by the sound of his voice he was furious.

By the time we reached the dock the ship was already half way from the shore.

Sora fell to his knees whispering Hikari's name with wounded words while my hands turned into fist.

"Sora…"I said grabbing his shaking shoulder but he shook it off and turned around with fiery tears falling from his face.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted pointing at me accusingly.

"I know…" I said looking out onto the fading speck of the Black Pearl.

"That's right it's all-what?"

"I know it's all my fault Sora and I won't apologize until we save Hikari."

I looked at my hands seeing I actually caused them to bleed because of how hard I was squeezing them. Everyone gasped.

"Well then you won't ever say sorry darling. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable." I turned around to the sound of the voice to see Ja- sorry Captain Jack Sparrow standing on the Interceptor.

"What are doing aboard the Interceptor? It's off limits to civilians."

"Well good thing for us he's not a civilian." I said rather excited while Goofy was wrapping my hands with a wrap bandage.

"He's a pirate."

"A pirate?" Sora said excited.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please."

"Take me aboard with you Sparrow. I helped you out of that jail cell."

"So you can win fair lady's heart mate. I see no profit in it for me.""How will you control the ship without any crew members, Captain Sparrow?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

He did his usual mouth twitch when he knew someone was right about something.

"Well umm welcome to the crew mates." He said nervously as we entered the deck.

"Thank you Sparrow." Will said

"Captian." Jack said.

"I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy."

"Sophie. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Captain Sparrow."

"Please the pleasure is all mine Miss Sophie." Jack said before kissing my hand. I almost died from my inner fan girl screaming in delight because I was actually meeting Captain Jack Sparrow!" ^_^

"So where to Captain?" I asked excitingly when we reached open sea.

"Tortuga." He said as he turned the ship on towards our destination.

We reached the Tortuga with much ease. In fact we didn't even run into the East India Trading Company. Anyways we except (Donald and Goofy because Jack wanted them to watch the Inceptor) stepped on to the port after tying up the ship and we were trying to decide what to do.

"We are only here to acquire a crew and a young friend of mine by the name of Mr. Gibbs and we will do this in one night." Jack informed us.

"Miss Sophie are you sure you want to go into a town that is filled with such filthy men?" Asked Will.

I gave a reassuring smile to everyone and nodded my head.

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with things worse than this."

"Ok darling but if your in any need of help please do not hesitate." Jack said.

"Don't worry I won't need it." I smiled.

And sure enough after five minutes of being in the town. Left and Right men were trying to flirt with me. We did find Mr. Gibbs however after much trouble and decided to head inside. I grabbed Sora by his shoulder and gave him a look that said. "If you take even one sip of alcohol I will break your hands." He seemed to understand because he stayed close to me to make sure he wouldn't.

By the way guys were still flirting me even though I gave off this aura that I was not having it. Finally when a guy grab my butt all hell broke loose.

First I threw the dude over my shoulder and then roundhouse kicked him in the face when he got up and tried to attack me. Then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and whispered but loud enough for all the men to hear. "If I catch you ever having the thought of ever doing that to me or any other girl again. What I did to you will 10 times worse next time around man. Same goes for the rest of you pigs." I threw him to ground and stalked back to Sora and Will.

"I'm going for a walk." I mumbled then left before they could even say anything to me not even to warn me that I was being followed by a stranger in a black cloak.

When I reached a bridge that was occupied by nobody I sighed and looked out towards the sea remembering my first date with Riku at Destiny Islands. The dinner, the walk, everything. Unconsciously I grabbed my locket and squeezed it tight.

Then I heard footsteps coming my way. I groaned inwardly and turned around to see a the stranger that was following me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him lazily. "You clearly didn't listen to me back at the bar when I threatened your friend back there huh."

He just chuckled lowly sligh tly giving me the creeps.

_~ Unknown's Theme begins to play ~_

"You've grown little girl." He said as he stalked towards me a little.

I unfolded my arms and watched his every move. He didn't feel threatened by me that much was certain.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He stopped then snickered. "Oh that's right. I can't just kill you without you knowing whose face it was you saw right before you die." With that the cloak burned off his body then his mask. I gasped when I realized who it was.

"Vanitas?" I shouted. "Why the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be back in time 11 years ago!"

"So he was right after all about you and the six others knowing certain things that most wouldn't."

"What six? And who are you talking about?"

"Hikari, Yunaki, and Jade I believe are three names that result with the three of the six others. As for the one who informed me of you."

He summoned his keyblade.

"I'm afraid you won't ever get to here that information."

He ran and quickly tried to attack me but I dodged quickly and he destroyed the bridge that was behind me instead. I jumped up into a tree and he smirked.

"Well at least you know how to avoid an attack. I wonder if there is anything else you can do?"

I was about to summon Light but I heard a voice that sounded very wise speak.

"_What ever you do Sophie do not let Vanitas know you can wield the Keyblade._"

"Huh?" I said then quickly jumped to the ground to avoid Vanitas's attack.

"Then what do I do?" I thought. "I have to stop him he knows about Hikari, Jade, and Yunaki!"

_Unknown's Theme abrupt end_

"Use your strength_._" The voice said behind. I looked around to see a boy around my age with a palm sized dog on his shoulder.

"So you're here to Taios?" I heard Vanitas snicker.

"Seems like it." The boy said.

"Tiaos?" I questioned. His name sounded oddly familiar and looked familiar to. He defiantly looked around my age that much was clear, but his outfit oddly reminded me of Ventus except with different colors and the sleeves weren't there.

Then I saw Vantias blade at my throat.

"Damn it!" I thought.

"I've been given orders to kill her Taios and I won't be having you make me screw this one up.""Vanitas don't!" Taios shouted. "There's more to her than what that bastard Xehanort let on!"

"Oh really." Vanitas's interest peaked. "Like what?"

"Don't tell him Taios what ever concerns of Sophie must remain a secret!" The dog spoke.

"Well I've officially seen everything." I thought.

"But-" Tiaos tried to argue but the wolf gave him a cold stare.

_~Everyone's theme (Lighting's theme) starts~ _

What was funny while all of this was happening was I didn't feel threatened.

"Infact why haven't I kicked Vanitas's ass yet?" I asked myself. Once I couldn't come up with answer I started gather up of the light that was inside of me. When I felt my power of light was all gather I interrupted the fight going on between the three by shouting.

"Light Release!"

The sudden force of my light pushed back into a tree making cough up a bit of blood.

"Still think I'm useless Vani?" I asked smirking.

"No." He said while laughing. "I just think you're going to be a load of fun."

He then tried to attack quicker this time and I was going to dodge it but Taios blocked it with a keyblade.

"How do you-"

"I'll explain later. Just let me handle this"

"No you'll explain now." I said then kicked Vanitas in the gut and then did a round house kick to his face. When he tried to attack me again this time lazily I dodged it with ease then punch him in the jaw then grabbed him by his arm and threw him over my shoulder making him land against a wall.

Vanitas groaned then glared at me.

"This isn't over little girl."

"That's Sophie asshole!" I retorted as he faded away.

_~Everyone's theme (Lighting's theme) ends~ Now Sophie's theme starts~ _

I turned my attention over to Taios who infact was still holding his keyblade with a guard position.

He dismissed his keyblade then looked at me as if I was superwoman while the wolf nodded approvingly.

"Well now that's taken care of I suggest we introduce ourselves." The dog began. "Hello my name is Kosha and this is Taios if you didn't catch on to his name.""And I'm Sophie, but it seems you two already know that." I smiled as I kneeled down in front of Kosha. Kosha jumped on my shoulder and said.

"I've known you since you've been born. Taios however met you when you where five. Infact he's the reason of why you even can wield the keyblade."

"Oh really so you're a Keeper?" I asked slightly excited.

Taios scratched the back of his head slightly shamefully.

"No sorry I don't wield the power you do. I'm only a Keyblade Master."

"Let me guess you come from the same time as Vanitas." I said.

"You're right I was under the -."

"Not only that you come from a world where this universe is considered a video game." I concluded.

He obviously didn't expect that because his eyes and mouth went wide when he realized I gave him a look. He quickly tried to recompose himself but sighed knowing the cat was out of the bag.

"Yen Sid told me you were smart and all but how did you know that?"

"Because I…well sort of come from the same place you do."

"Ocean Beach?" He asked curious.

"No, Hendersonville, Tennessee." I said.

He grabbed his chin and thought about what to do next.

While he was thinking I turned to Kosha.

"So what's your story?"

"I've been waiting for you here in this world for over 11 years Sophie.""Why?"

"I'm your guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Yes well more of a conscious if you will."

"Like Jiminy?"

"Yes but there are a few differences between me and Jiminy."

I looked at him weirdly.

"Really like what?"

"Well I have two different transformations and I can fight.""I believe that you're a guardian but how do I know you're mine?"

"Your mother's name is Yumiko, you were born in the world called Radiant Garden which is now named Hollow Bastion, and you have an older brother named Damien. Is there anymore proof you need?" he asked.

"No I believe you now." I said shakily due to the fact this was so much for me to handle all in one day.

"Good."

I noticed Taios sitting Indian style with his arms crossed looking very aggravated for some reason.

Concerned I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alri-"

_~ Sophie's Theme abrupt end ~_

"Sophie!" I heard Sora shout as he was running toward us.

"Sora." I said as he stopped in front of me catching his breath.

"I was just - what happened! And who's that!" Sora shouted.

"Oh I ran into some trouble but Taios here helped me out. Turns out he and I were friends back when I was younger." I grinned.

"Oh well it's great to meet you." Sora smiled.

"Same here."

"Darling! Oh where is my Darling Sophie1?" I heard Jack shout.

"Over here Captain Sparrow!"

"Darling!" Jack attacked me with a hug happily enjoying the moment. I however wasn't.

"Jack." I said.

"Yes Darling?"

"Let go." He immediately let go of me when I started to glare at him then gave some witty remark saying I would fall for him.

"Miss Sophie are you alright?" Will asked as he running towards with Mr. Gibbs. "You left in quite a hurry."

"I'm fine Will but thank you for asking. I just needed some space."

"Whose this young fellow?" Jack asked poking Taios's shoulder.

"Name's Taios Captain Sparrow. I'm an old friend of Sophie's." He smiled genuinely.

Then I noticed that know one but Taios and myself have noticed Kosha.

"How come no one else notices you?" I whispered to Kosha.

"Because I haven't allowed them to see me."

"Oh."

"That is if Sophie would allow me to." Tiaos said looking at me.

"Huh Yeah sure." I said not really knowing what I was agreeing to.

"Great we have a full crew. That means we can set sail tomorrow." Mr. Gibbs said joyfully.

"Aye." Jack agreed. "Lets go celebrate with some rum!"

Jack and Mr. Gibbs walked back to Bar while I went ahead and grabbed Taios and Sora by there collars due to the fact they had a twinkle in there eyes and started to drag them back to the Interceptor with Will following me with a slight amusement.

"No!" I said as if I was commanding a dog.

"But we were only going to look at it!" Taios whinned.

"Please Sophie?" Sora whinned equally. "We promise to be good!"

"I don't care if your life depends on it! I said no and that's my final word on the matter!"

Both Will and Kosha chuckled why the two helpless boys complained all the way back.

Taios: Sophie's so mean. (sulks)

Sora: (nods his head agreeing thinking of the beautiful rum he could've had)

Sophie: I meant it when I said no. (not feeling any remorse)Sora: Wait a second where Hikari?ME: Kidnapped, remember?

Sora: Oh yeah. (sulks even more)ME: There is a serious case of Déjà vu going right now.

Sophie: Only because it reminds you of me and Riku.

ME: True story.

Holla: It's kind of weird.

Datazeroone: Yeah kind of awkward.

ME: Luckily I know how to fix this predicament. (Holds up a seemingly chocolate chip cookie) Sora you want the cookie?

Sora: Bark!

ME: Are you sure?

Sora: Bark bark!

ME: (Throws the cookie) Go and get it!

Sora: Come back here deliciousness! (Chases after the cookie)

Holla:Wow….

Datazeroone: That's just disturbing. (watching sora eat the cookie)

Sora: (Sees everyone staring at him.) Mine!

Taios: (agrees)ME: But it never get old. ;)

Sophie: Reviews make Keeper happy, give Sora more cookies, and get me closer to finding my brother and getting to Riku. ^_^


	10. Curse of the Black Pearl pt 2

ME: I don't own anything that has to do with Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Without a further delay lets get on with the story.

~ Chapter 10 ~ Curse of the Black Pearl part 2

One of the crewmembers shook my shoulder signaling it was time for me to take the last watch.

"Have fun staring at the ocean." The pirate said returning to bed.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Then put the covers over Kosha since he sleeps with me then went outside to the deck.

It was the beginning of dawn and we've already sailed for two days.

I sighed because I was getting worried about Hikari and I could tell Sora and Taios were too. I sighed again then closed my eyes listening to the ocean waves lap against the ship.

"Enjoying the scenery, bud." I jumped startled a bit to see Taios standing there already ready for the day.

"A little bit." I said giving him a small smile then sat down on a barrel to make myself more comfort table. Taios, liking the idea, walked over to me and sat down on another barrel close to me.

"I've been needing to ask you" He began looking out into the ocean. "Did you happen to know a girl named Artemis when you lived in Hendersonville?"

I gave him a queer look to the ramdom question but then suddenly the entire scene went white.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Hey you okay?" I asked the girl picking up her books._

"_Yeah…" She said sounding a bit bummed._

"_Don't let them get to you. They just feel threatened because you're new here." Handing her books to her. _

"_Thanks." She said feeling better._

"_So miss mystery what's your name?" I asked._

"_Artemis Rawls. You?" She smiled._

"_Sophie Larson it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled back and shook her hand._

_~ Flash back ends ~_

"Sophie! Sophie!" I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Huh….? Wha…" I said slightly dazed.

"Are you okay? You seemed to have blacked out for a minute.""Yeah I'm fine.""What was that all about?" Taios asked.

"It was- OH CRAP!" I shoved Taios aside looking out into the ocean seeming a spec- no someone barely floating in the ocean.

"Man over board!" I shouted loud enough making the others wake up.

"Well it seems the phrase is more of lady over board." Jack said already there with using his telescope.

"What?" Taios and I shouted.

I looked out at the sea and noticed that she was now not alone.

When I looked at the crew of men and Annamaria I knew that they had no idea how to get to the girl quickly. With that in mind I took a few steps back hearing Sora say my name sounding puzzled, but then gasped along with everyone else as soon as I jumped overboard with my black wings fully showing.

When I reached the girl I noticed that the creatures weren't heartless or nobodies but were unversed!

As I soon as I called forth Darkness the unversed just faded away.

"Well that was weird." I said to no one in particular as I grabbed the girl by her arm and threw her over my shoulder.

"Okay here we go."

As soon as I landed on the ship the girl was already taken from me and was taken down stairs to be checked on by our doctor with everyone following behind, but Jack started shouting orders to everyone to set sail. Taios whispered something to Sora and he nodded then rushed to talk to go talk to Jack. When everything had calmed down it was already night time and we had already cast anchor I grabbed dinner and a blanket for Taios with Kosha sitting on my shoulder.

I knocked on the door and saw Taios sitting on a chair holding the girl's hand.

"Taios?"

"Yeah…" He asked sounding exhausted.

"How is she?"

"….."

"_Okay the silent treatment. Not a good sign_." I thought as I sat down his dinner on table in the room. I then looked over my shoulder and finally got a chance to look at girl closely and realized it was my friend Artemis back from where I "came" from.

"What's Artemis doing here? Wait a second you asked about her this morning so out with it man how do you know her?" I asked rather rudely but I was so caught up with the surprise that I didn't really give a flip.

"She-she's my sister." he said sounding broken.

"_Sister?_"

I was about to grabbed his shoulder to try and clam him down but he stood up and yelled sounding angry scaring me a little.

"Why couldn't have been there for you! Why? It's all my fault! Wait no it's not it's all Xehanort's fault and Vanitas's. You hear me now you bastards this is all your fault! I swear I'm gonna-"

I slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" He shouted at me.

"One to snap you back home Genius because your not thinking clearly and two because you're acting like an complete idiot."

"What the hell are you talking about!" He still shouted giving me a slight headache.

"Stop shouting Taios you don't to wake up Artemis.""Shut up! You have no idea what I'm going through, Sophie. I've been told that I have a sibling and she could be-"

I then punched him across the face with angry tears falling from my face and stood over him.

"Don't you dare tell me I have no idea of what you're going through you fool." I turned around and opened the door but said. "There are a lot things you don't know about me Taios, but just for the record you and I are similar and make sure you eat _**none**_of us would want you to starve to death."

With that all said I left then room not really caring about what Taios was doing anymore. I was upset and angry and I really just wanted to Riku again.

We arrived at the Isla de Muerta (I hope I spelled it right.) and Jack and Will decide that only those two go save Elizabeth and Hikari, but Sora begins to protest but I grabbed his shoulder giving him a sly smile.

As soon as they left I give Donald and Goofy a wink as I grabbed Sora, Artemis, (She woke up the day before they arrived and I decided not to write it in) and regrettably Taios because we haven't really made up yet.

When we went inside Will and Elizabeth where already coming towards us.

"_Where's Hikari_?" I thought.

"They're after us." Will shouted.

I snap back into reality and quickly give an order.

"Go prepare the ship and give us signal."

"What are you four going to do?" Elizabeth asks.

"Give you some time." Taios answers summoning his Keyblade getting into stance.

"Alright we'll be quick." Will says as he runs towards the ship with Elizabeth following.

About half of the pirates came rushing in with their guns and swords including Pintel and Ragetti.

"Hello poppets." Pintel says at me and Artemis while all of the Pirates are staring at us with a disgusting lust not paying attention Sora or Taios.

"_I swear Riku would kill the guys if he saw the way he was looking at me_."

We both smirk then run up to the pirates knocking out about 5 each then dodging a couple of attacks but getting a few scratches along the way.

"Guys we could seriously use some help here." Artemis and I shouted simultaneously.

After a good five minutes of useless fighting I heard Taios shouting about the signal but we were sort of blocked by all the pirates who came rushing in.

"Um guys." I hear Sora say as were being cornered. "How are we getting out of here."

"I don't-"

Then a huge black wolf came rushing in scaring the pirates away from us. Immediately I knew who it was.

"Kosha!" I shouted smiling as everyone else is staring at the beast completely astonished as the wolf turned back into cute palm sized wolf then jumping onto my shoulder.

"We must hurry and take our leave." He said."Right!"

When we where far away enough I went to Elizabeth to ask about Hikari.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes miss?"

"Just Sophie." I smiled.

"Oh so your Sophie. Hikari spoke of how brave and strong you are."

I blushed a little bit at the comment and then got serious.

"Actually that's why I came here to ask you. What happen to Hikari?"

Elizabeth looked down in shame then said. "She's back with pirates in the Black Pearl. Barbossa threatened to kill me if she along so she decided to stay on The Pearl until the ceremony was done."

_Hikari's Theme start ~ Vanille~_

"Then I'm just gonna have to get her at the opportune moment." I said sounding oddly calm.

"How are so sure that she'll be alive." Elizabeth asked.

I waited for a couple of minutes thinking of the answer then smiled.

"She has a hope to see us again and that hope will be what saves her.""Well I hope-"

_Hikari's Theme abrupt end ~ Vanille~_

The shipped rocked back and forth when a loud boom echoed across the area.

"Looks like I get that moment." I smirked madly. Then walked up to the deck to see what was going on with Light already in my hand.

As soon I was outside one of the pirates tried to swing at me but I blocked quickly and sent the guy overboard.

When all the fighting was done Sora, Donald, and Goofy where cheering about how they had beaten the pirates.

"Did you now?" Barbossa smirked with Jack and Hikari tied up.

"Jack! Hikari!" We all shouted.

Jack laughed nervously, but Hikari was overjoyed to see us.

"Guys!" She shouted.

"Shut up!" One of the pirates yelled gripping Hikari's shoulder causing her to wince.

"Leave her alone!" Sora shouted trying to make an rescue attempt but Barbossa held up a gun to her head and Sora immediately backed away.

"Now then I'll be having back that medallion. Unless it's more important then their lives."

"Barbossa!" Will ten came out of the ocean pistol in hand aiming at Barbossa.

"She goes free."

"Go ahead and shoot boy. I can't die." The captain laughs.

"You can't…but I can." He jumps up onto the railing and points the gun at his head.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack whispers to Will.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins. Now on my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker."

"Name your terms….Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes we know that one anything else."

"The crew is not to harmed and Sophie, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Taios, and Artemis, and Hikari go free as well."

"Anything else?"

Jack tries to get his attention but Will ignores him and tell them leave.""Alright then we have an accord. Leave we shall but the heartless stay.""Barbossa you lying-" Then Pete knocked him out with an oar and laughed.

Soon we where all tied up in the Ship's hold.

"Good work, Barbossa! Who knew it'd be this easy?

"Barbossa, you coward!" Elizabeth shouted at him clearly angry.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!" Sora shouted.

"The powder kegs are ready, Captain!"

"Then I bid ye farewell!" Barbossa and Pete left us with a seemingly doomed fate.

"What are we gonna do!" Artemis asked.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy cried.

"Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender."

"Are you serious, Jack?" Hikari and Sora asked.

"Well, your average pirate, anyway." I smirked as Jack cut off his ropes.

"First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose

this ship!"

"I still don't plan to trust pirates again."

"Me neither!" Hikari, Artemis, and Taios say together.

"Wise policy lads and lassies."

After being untied, we quickly raced to the deck and knocked each one into the water.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be havin' her back soon enough."

"Don't worry Jack we'll get the pearl back." I smiled. I then saw Sora and Hikari talking and I decided to go over there.

"Hello my lovelies."

"Sophie!"

"Hikari hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Sora asked not very aware of what he asked.

"_Idiot_." I thought as Hikari hugged Sora turning I'm gonna be honest when I say I thought it was going to be a really short hug but Sora held on to her and kept her very close. Clearly he did know what he had asked.

"I was really worried about you." He whispered in her ear hoping I wouldn't hear, but clearly that failed.

"I'm sorry Sora." She whispered back.

As I smiled at the little moment I noticed Taios staring at me again.

"_What is his deal?_" I thought irritatingly then looked at Artemis.

"_Maybe she knows_."

"I'll see you later, my lovebirds."

Once that was said Sora and Hikari moved away from each other stiffly blushing.

"Hey Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with Taios? Is it his time of the month or something?"

Artemis giggled a bit then shook it off.

"No I think he's just trying to figure out how to apologize to you?"

"Apologize?"

"Yeah from want he told me it sounded as if you were pissed." She said.

"I wasn't pissed I was just….Okay maybe I was pissed but I got over it. He was just worried about you and didn't think about what he was saying. It's completely normal." I said.

"So you where never really mad in the first place?" I heard Taios asked.

"Yeah….""Then why did you look so pissed earlier!"

"Because you were in a weird mood and I didn't even know what to say."

"Well I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said.

"I'm sorry for punching you in the face." I said.

"What about the slap?"

"You needed that Friendo otherwise you would have gone madder than the march hare." I grinned hugely.

"But-"

"Isla De Muerta strait ahead everyone be ready to land!" I heard Jack shout."Well lets go kick some ass." I yelled and everyone agreed.

When we arrived we quickly left with Elizabeth watching the ship.

"Now the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever."

"Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!"

"Not possible." Barbossa said thinking that we would have died.

"Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!" Donald said smirking.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Sora!"

"Sophie."

"Hikari!"

"Taios."

"Artemis."

"Donald Duck!"

"Goofy, too."

"So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery.

After them!"

The all hell broke loose after that Hikari, Taios, Artemis, and I were handling half while Sora and the others were handling the other half.

Then Pintel and Ragetti stood before Hikari but before I could do anything Hikari blasted them away when Fire Spells.

"Well I know who I don't to piss off." Artemis said slighty afraid.

"True story." I agreed then I thought of something.

"Kosha! Reveal yourself." I shouted then the palm sized wolf appeared in a mist.

"As you wish my lady."Then Kosha turned into his wild beast form scaring everyone away.

Except for the one Sora took care of.

"No more playacting now!"

"Thank you, all of you." Will said sounding grateful.

"Uh, where's Jack?" Goofy asked.

We then heard the clanging of swords and see that Jack and Barbossa have crossed swords with one another."

"Jack! Get him!" Sora called to him, but this made him distracted causing him to seemingly lose his life.

"Jack!"

"You're a fool, Jack Sparrow." Barbossa says laughing, but I quickly interupt his fit of joy.

"No if anything he's the smartest pirate I've ever known." I said smirking.

"What are ye talking-" But then understands what I meant when he sees in his skeletal form examining himself.

"Well this is interesting."

He then rolls one of the 882 pieces of Aztec gold with a (I guess) slight smirk of triumph.

"Couldn't resist mate."

"Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed."

"See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!" The fat cat laughs then whistles for the Illuminator to come forth then turning the entire treasure room pitch black.

"Guys look for two glowing circles then you're find the Illuminator." I shouted.

"What about Barbossa?" Sora asked

"Attack him at the opportune moment." Jack said.

"Right!"After much hardships of finding the stupid Heartless we finally defeated it and turned to Barbossa.

Barbossa chuckled evilly and charged at us. All of us expected him to go after Jack but instead he went after Hikari and tried to kill her but Hikari suddenly becoming a beast at sword fighting blocked his attacks then attacked him with a tornado spell.

When he was up in the air Taios and Artemis jumped up and began attacking him. When he fell down the rest of got a piece of him and quickly defeated him.

"This ain't over!" We heard Pete shout running away.

"Right! Care to surrender, Barbossa?" Jack asked him but Barbossa didn't look like he was ready to fight again.

"Well, enough of this, then…"

Jack then drops his sword and takes out his pistol

"What say you we call it-a draw?"

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya-"

Jack tosses the medallion not listening to him and shoots Barbossa with the only bullet left in his pistol.

"Ten years you've carrying that pistol now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it."

Barbossa looks at Will, holding a knife, dropping the two medallions he has in his hand, stained with blood, onto the large pile in the chest.

Barbossa opens his shirt and sees he's bleeding to death.

"I feel...cold."

As he fell to the ground Hikari latched on to Sora feeling slightly bad for him and Sora held on to her.

"What now, Jack?" Will asks the rightful captain of the Black Pearl.

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again." Jack said staring at his beauty.

"That she is. Thank you, Jack."

Will holds out a hand to shake Jack's hand, but Jack flinched with his arms

over his head.

"I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate."

"Hey, Jack-good luck."

"And remember to be good!"

"I'm off."

"Will!" We see Elizabeth running into Will's arms totally denying Jack.

"Good for them."

"Uh-huh! Hey, Sora-how come your face is all red?"

"What? It is not red!"

"Aw, I know who you're thinking about.""I think I know to." I said smirking.

"Sophie!" Sora whines.

"Hey wait a second Hikari you're face is red to." Artemis points out and causes Hikari to turn even more red.

"Sh-shut up!" She says completely embrassed that she was caught.

"Now her I defiantly now who she's thinking about." I grin madly.

"Sophie!" Hikari whines mimicking Sora causing everyone to laugh except Sora whose staring at Hikari with slight disappointment.

Then a bright light shines throughout the area and Sora seals the keyhole.

"You know...for a minute there...I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to

the curse of the treasure!" Sora said giving Donald hell.

"Yup. Me, too." Goofy agreed.

"What!" Donald shouts making everyone laugh.

But through all of that commotion Kosha appeared on my shoulder."Sophie may I speak to you for a moment.""Sure Kosha what's that this all about?"

"It has to do with Taios and Artemis?"

"Okay? Shoot."

"They are not from the world where this universe isn't considered a videogame they are in fact from this universe."

"What?"

"They are from where the Keyblade War transpired.""You mean the Keyblade graveyard?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible? I thought there were no traces of civiliaztion in that world."

"That is false you see they're actually is an ancient city buried there in that world."

"Wow…, but wait a minute when where they born."

"Almost 40 years ago."

"But Taios and Artemis are only 16 or 17 years old."

"They where sent forward in time by their parents because they have the power to form the X-blade, but their efforts were lost because when Aqua, Terra, and Ventus where "alive" they and if what Master Yen Sid told me was true died because they tired to obtain the X-blade."

"Okay now my brain is officially fried."

"I know it's a lot to take in but there is one more thing."

"Which is?"

"You must promise me you won't tell Taios and Artemis."

"Why?"

"Sometimes knowledge like that will cause you to not think clearly."

"Okay Kosha I promise.""Sophie!" I heard Hikari calling me. "You have to get here you won't believe it!"

"I'll be right there!"

And when I got there Hikari was fully right when I say I couldn't believe it.

Me: Well there you have it folks chapter 10 and Sophie would you-

_*Crickets chirp* _

Me: Oh yeah everyone's on vacation. Anyways lets get on with the reviews.

Anna Shiki

Thanks for the review. ^_^ and I'll be sure to give Sora his hug as soon as he's back from Vacation. Anyways sorry your confused I hope this helped a little. J

Datazeroone

Thanks man.

ME: Okay so with that all done thanks for the reviews everyone and to those of you who favorited or followed or added me as an author. Domo arigato.

And please review!


	11. THE REAL CHAPTER 11! o

Me:(Peeks out towards the crowd of pissed readers) Sophie.

Sophie: Yea.

Me: You go out there.

Sophie: Why me?

ME: Please!

Sophie: No!

Me: Fine! Hey guys I'm (gets pummeled with vegetables and other items that will be unnamed) I guess I deserved that.

Unknown Reader: You suck!

Me: I really do don't I. Well have no fear for I have returned. It's to be honest Senior Year of High School kicks your ass. True Story. But enough of that here's the disclaimer.

Artemis: TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 doesn't own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, Taios, Hikari, Final Fantasy or better yet any Square Enix crap. Just owns this story and a few OC's.

Me: Thank you and with out further delay here is the REAL chapter 10 of This Can Be Real.

~ Chapter 10 ~ Darkness only makes tough girls cry

I only sat there with the most annoyed face i could display as i watched Hikari and The Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon acting ridiculously annoying and i know what you're about to say "What do you have against the Sailor Moon?". To answer your question absolutely nothing at all. It's just I can only take so much of them and right now my limit is at maximum capacity.

I groaned as the girls giggled about something I probably don't understand because I'm not really all that girly.

"Where are the Heartless or the Nobodies when I NEED something to distract me from this infuriating girly crap." i grumbled.

Thats when Taios came walking towards me with a determined look on his face.

"Sophie i gotta be honest with you. I'm not a Master. I only said that to impress you, ya know after you defeated Vanitas." I nearly fell over from were i was sitting.

"He remides me of Jade and Riku a little!" i thought trying not to cry in front of him.

''I understand, you aren't the only one." I said smiling. "I remember a certain someones who are like that."

We both began to laugh until his laughter abruptly stopped.

I shook his shoulder trying to wake him out of his daze of course no dice.

"Taios…..Taios…..come on wakey wakey."

jklllHe looked at me with a slight daze.

"Huh? Oh sorry how long was i out?"

"About 5 minutes? What happened? That time of the week again?" i asked smirking.

"I…..I saw it Sophie." he said sounding confused or almost scared, but i was only confused.

"I saw some of your memories, your love for Riku, being sent here, all that shit…I can't see your entire past but…..yeah."

I got nervous from that thought he had seen my past, but when he said couldn't see all of it i felt relief.

"Then…you."

"Yeah…Remember when your home was invaded by heartless?"

I gave him your a dumbass look and replied with a Duh.

"The heartless problem started with the old coot and mask ass summoning unversed at california."

When he said that it threw me for a loop.

"But, I thought-"

"Yeah, but we got sent into different periods of time."

I understood what he was saying, but at the same time i was completely lost.

"I see, well I guess that makes sense."

Just as we were finishing up that conversation Artemis, Hikari, Kosha, and Serena walked towards us each with a troubled look upon their faces.

"Taios, may we speak to Sophie in private?" Kosha asked me.

"Sure, I don't mind." He answered with a smile as we left leaving Serena and Taios alone.

As we walked I could feel a serious atmosphere surrounding the four of us.

No one dared to speak, not until Kosha stopped and turned around to look at the three of us.

"So…what's up?" I asked.

"It's has to do with me and Taios." Artemis began.

"You told her." I asked Kosha and Kosha replied with a shake of his head.

"Then who….?"

"Yen Sid told me." Artemis said. "About how we were actually born with in the timeline of the Keyblade War."

"Of course Yen Sid told you." I grumbled.

"But I'm not done." She said quickly, but then stopped and grasped her chest. She looked nervous.

"It's okay Artemis. Just tell us." Hikari grasped the hand that was grasping her chest and gave her an encouraging smile.

Artemis gave a small smile and began.

"I have darkness in my heart." she whispered, but loud enough for the three of us to hear.

"Is that it?" Hikari giggled. "That's not a problem Artemis everybody has darkness in their heart. Right?"

But Kosha and I weren't laughing which caused Hikari to begin to worry."

"Like I was saying I have Darkness in my heart."

"I can see it and to be honest it's not a pretty sight." I said staring at it.

And it really wasn't. Darkness was cocooning around her entire body and in fact it was engulfing her entire heart.

Subconiously i covered my nose from its foul stench of Poison and Ashes, but i removed my hand as quickly I moved it towards my nose because i was afraid that I would offend her.

"I-I haven't seen a darkness this well developed since….Ansem or better yet Xehanort." I said.

"I know and I don't know what to do!"

She broke down and began to cry and immediately my motherly side took over.

"Hikari, Kosha, I'm gonna go take Artemis to our room. I'll fill you in later."

They both nodded as I left with Artemis each concerned for the poor blond headed girl.

When we reached the room she immediately ran into the bathroom and began to puke.

I ran straight to her and grabbed her hair as she let it out of her system (literally) and began to sing a part of my mother's lullaby.

Little lady of Darkness

Your shine through the night

and you'll save the people from destruction and fright

Little Lady of Darkness so powerful and strong

For you lead towards were the light belongs

As I sang Artemis began to calm down and looked at me as I cleaned her face off with a wet wag.

"What a pretty song." She said. "Did you make it up?"

I shook my head and continued to clean her face off.

"My mother used to sing to me when I was very young."

"I remember your mom." Artemis said quietly. "Not your mom from Hendersonville, but the one from Radiant Garden. She was very kind and very noble towards everyone."

"I glad to you said that."

"Why?"

"I hardly remember anything from that life. I lost all the memories when I came to Hendersonville."

"That sucks." She said. "It has to be hard."

"It is but I've come to cope with the it." I said giving a reassuring smile.

"I don't think I can."

"You will eventually. It will take awhile but eventually you'll be able to look at that fact and be able to smile about it."

"How come you'll smile?" She asked when i finished cleaning her face.

I looked at her and smirked.

"Cause you and I are from the freaking KINGDOM HEARTS universe and each are blessed with the ability to fight with a keyblade."

She laughed at my sudden burst of energy then nodded her head agreeing.

"But all silliness set aside. I think you should tell Taios when you think your ready to tell him about the whole Darkness situation cause he is your brother and he has a right to know." She nodded agreeing with me.

"What about the other fact?"

"That one I'm not so sure about. I'm can think of two reactions of how he might think about it."

"Yea me too."

"Either he'll be totally stoked about it." I said.

"Or he'll be furious and think we're lying to him." Artemis finished.

We both laughed and then decided to catch up about our lives and tell each other about our journeys.

So for the next few days of traveling I kept a close eye on Artemis, but still made sure I didn't look so suspicious to Taios because one Artemis didn't want to tell him just yet and two she wanted me to be there incase she went insane with darkness. However it would be a lot easier to figure out what to do about the darkness when Kosha and I see how Artemis fights because tomorrow we are supposed to land in Agrabah.

Which meant be ready but I don't think we ready for what happened next.

The ship began to shake uncontrollably and I could feel a pressure of an unknown force grasped onto the ship and to be honest I felt like I knew this power.

"Dude, what's going on?" I heard Taios shout but I paid no attention to him. I was to focused on the unknown power that I eventually began to find myself walking towards it. Then voices were beginning to fill my head telling me to walk closer.

I almost did, but then i heard Riku's voice shouting at me breaking my trance and put me back into full focus.

"Quickly, turn the ship around!" I shouted.

"I can't! The ship is caught in its gravity." Donald shouted back.

"Damn!" I cursed.

Then as if things couldn't get worse. I saw Unversed coming out of the portal.

Of course Artemis decided it would be a bright idea to let Sora, Donald, and Goofy hear what they were causing them to get confused.

"Look we don't have time for explanations were going outside!" Taios shouted.

"But, you won't survive!" Hikari shouted.

I smiled along with Taios and Artemis.

"Don't worry Hikari. Just watch and you'll be amazed by them." I said comforting her, but then out of the blue the ship was cut in half and we were being dragged into the portal, but I thought quickly enough to send a portal towards Donald, Goofy, and Sora sending them to Agrabah.

I don't much of what happened after that, but I do remember clutching my necklace and losing my conciseness.

I woke up to someone healing my wounds along with Hikari's.

"OHH, what happened?" I groaned.

"It's alright you and your friend were hurt, but I healed you." The man said.

"Thanks, my name's Sophie."

"And my name's Hikari."

"Names Keith. I see ya met Taios." The man know known as Keith smirked.

"Let me guess, childhood friends?"

"Yup."

"What happened to Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Hikari asked even though I really knew she was asking about Sora.

"He's safe." I said causing her to smile.

"Well let me and Mia take you guys to our camp and if you don't mind could you help us with this lot over here." Keith pointed to Taios, Artemis, and unfortunately the Sailor Scouts.

"Of course no problem." I smiled along with Hikari and began to help the two warriors.

We placed everyone in different tents because of the severity of their wounds. Taios was the most injured out of all of us. So I decided to bring him breakfast again so he could eat as soon as he woke up. Good thing to cause he was waking up as soon as I walked into the room.

"Finally awake eh sleepy head?" i said smiling.

"Yeah, it takes a lot out of you. By the way I told Sora to stick with Kairi."

That's when all color was gone from my face.

"You….WHAT?"

"Yup, I told Sora to stick with Kairi." He was grinning like the idiot he was for meddling in Sora's and Hikari's budding relationship and out of spite I gave him a Gibbs slap.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Can't you see that Hikari loves Sora? Do you have any idea what pain she'll go through?"

He looked at me with pain and sadness as he slapped me back.

"I go through pain every single day of my life! Ever since Xehanort and Vanitas ruined Ocean Beach! And I will kill them for what they did!"

"For some reason I cringed at the thought of killing Vanitas. Xehanort can go to hell for all I care for, but in my opinion Vanitas was only this way due to how much abuse Xehanort put him through. I know i technically kicked his ass and called him an asshole , but in my defense he was trying to kill me.

Serena gave him a sympathetic reply, but Taios only blew her off.

Then Taios decided to be a total prick. Even though i do feel bad for him, he needed to think clearly and plan this out better if revenge was what he was wanting.

"Sophie." I heard Serena call me.

"Yes." I turned towards them and understood immediately what they were asking for by the look of their faces.

"You guys need to go home don't you." I asked.

"We've been away for so long and we're afraid the nega verse might have tried something while we've been gone." Rena explained and i nodded understanding.

"That's understandable. You're heroes and you can't leave your home for too long." Hikari said.

They all nodded while I drew up a corridor of kingdom leaden back to their world.

"This will take you back." I explained and each one thanked me and hugged Hikari goodbye as they entered the portal and went home.

As soon as that one closed up I drew up another one that lead to Agrabah.

"Hikari you go on and head back to were Sora and the others are."

"But why?" Hikari asked.

"I'm not sure how dangerous this is going to be and it would upset me if you were put into harms way." I said grasping her shoulder. "And I'm sure Sora's worried about you."

"But what if you don't come back." Hikari cried.

I smiled at her and took off my locket and gave it to her.

She stared at it with disbelief and then looked at me.

"Keep it safe for me." I said ruffling her hair.

She looked at the small treasure and immediately put it around her neck then saluted me.

"I will!"

"Then it's a promise. Now go on!

She smiled and started to head towards the portal until I called her just as she was entering.

"Go get him lady."

I smirked as she turned crimson from my reference to Sora as the portal closed and set her back.

"So, what now?" I asked turning towards Artemis and Kosha.

That's when Keith came back asking if Taios had come back and we of course shook out heads. He then noticed a few from our group were missing.

"Were are…?"

"They are back were they belong." Artemis answered quickly.

"I see, anyways I'm getting worried that Taios may be in some sort of trouble."

"Well were actually gonna go look for him, till then stay gold Keith!" Artemis said running off with Kosha following after leaving me alone with Keith.

I bowed respectively towards him showing my appreciation for his kindness.

"Thank you so much for you hospitality." I said, but the douche only laughed at me and put me in a arm lock and gave a noogie.

"No problem! Just make sure you give Taios a good ass kicking when you see him.

I smirked and winked at him while i was still in his grasp.

"Got ya covered." I said then slipped out of his grasp and then tripped him making him fallon his butt then ruffled his hair.

"Keep safe Keith." I said sincerely which caused him to laugh.

"You too!" He shouted after me as I ran after Artemis and Kosha.

I found Kosha and Artemis standing near a fallen tree while Kosha was sniffing the area.

"Sorry I took so long." I said catching my breath but Artemis just waved me off and told me it was fine.

"Anyways what's going on?"

"Well Kosha found his scent, but he isn't here anymore."

"Meaning he's not in this world."

"Precisely." Kosha said still sniffing.

"Can you tell where he is?" Artemis asked.

"No, for some reason their is another scent blocking the trail." He answered.

"Well can you identify the other scent?" I asked causing Kosha to immediately stop and look dead at me.

I understood then that he knew the scent the moment he came across it, but it threw me off because he was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Because the scent belongs to your mother."

Me: Cliffhanger!

Sophie: But you seriously had to use oh its your mother thing.

Me: Hey come on its a classic.

Artemis: No it's stupid.

Me: Shut up the both of you. You both just wish you could be as cool as me.

Sophie: Nope

Artemis: Not really cause

Sophie and Artemis: We're not the ones who fell out of the world and left the readers with a the world will never know type of thing.

Me: Well no more of that crap cause this summer I'm planning on writing till my fingers bleed and yes dear readers i will continue to write even after that happens. So stay tuned to the next chapter of This Can Be Real.

and please review or whatevs. Caio!


	12. What would you do?

Me: NEW CHAPTER!

Sophie: Shut up! Its noon and I'm still sleeping.

Me: Get up and smell the paupo fruit Sophie. It's time to kick some writers block ass.

Sophie: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo! I to tired.

Me: Fine! Then can you at least do the disclaimer.

Sophie: Tuf kuffer u muffing mearts mun…(beginnings to snore)

Me: Useless OC. I don't own anything that Square Enix owns or anything else that isn't mine. So with any delay here is the story.

~ Chapter 13 ~ What would you do?

There comes a time in life when your left with a difficult choice in life that you would never want to choose and for me this choice was just getting harder by the minute. Go look for Taios, who might be in trouble, or to look for my deceased mother. I looked out towards the horizon thinking about which each option could hold for me. Both paths could lead me to someone I care about. However one could lead me to utter disappointment and that was one thing I just couldn't have right now.

"Kosha, I know that my mother's scent is blocking Taois's scent and that this could be my only chance to find her, but do you think you can possibly separate the scent and try locate Taios." I said sounding not as upbeat as I should've, but I don't want Artemis and Taios to be separated from each other anymore. After all they are brother and sister and no one wants to be separated from someone who is family.

"I will try." Kosha began to work on the scent as Artemis and I sat down waiting for the result.

"Sophie…" Artemis was about to say something but I just smiled at her. However she gave me a look that said she was going to say what she wanted to say no matter what.

"Why would you give up the moment to finally see your mother again?" She asked.

"Because the last time I heard a thing about my true mother I was told she was dead.

"Wait your true mother?"

"Oh yeah you don't know. Well might as well tell you."

I took in a breath then sighed and explained everything that had happened until now I even told her about my adventure with Riku and how we fell in love with one another. When i finished she gave me a look of surprise.

" Woah. Now that's something you don't hear everyday." Artemis said sounding astonished.

"Then again you don't go into video game world everyday." I said which in turn caused both off us to laugh.

"I've got it!" Kosha shouted sounding like a mad scientist.

"So where is he?" Artemis asked

"Sophie I would like you to open up a corridor to a world named The Land of Fire. "

"Ok…ay?" I opened up the portal thinking to myself. "I hope we're not going to hell."

And it wasn't hell thankfully but the world we ended up in wasn't the greatest place either. When we got to the next world we were already shivering and poor Kosha was turning into an ice figure. I unzip my jacket and grabbed him stuffing inside use so he could keep warm. Of course he did protest claiming it was unmanly but I made a quick remark that he wasn't human, but of course Kosha proved to me how prepared he was for the next thing I knew there was man with long messy black hair kept in a low ponytail with ivory skin and ice blue eyes dressed in a sort of SOLDIER 1st class clothing from Final Fantasy VII crisis core except it was pure white with bits of black and was wearing a pair brown combat boots. Of course both me and Artemis stared at the strange man not knowing what to say, but as soon as we were forming a sentence Kosha returned to his original form and we regained our calm composure.

"Artemis….do you know where we are?" Kosha asked her.

Artemis looked around trying to figure out where we we're and oddly enough I was to because it felt slightly familiar.

"I'm just guessing , but….I feel like this place is Kohana or something."

"Like in Naruto?" I thought.

"But that can't possibly be it. I mean look it's frozen!"

"Something must've happened here that caused it to be that." I said thinking about what could've happened.

"Your right about one thing though…despite the cold….something feels wrong… wrong than it's normally been-"

All of a sudden unversed and a black unicorn pegasus…thing(sorry guys I've never watch my little pony) with a moon symbol on it's front and a symbol I've never seen before near its butt. (Dream Eater symbol) However their was something odd about them, but I couldn't understand what.

"HAHAHAHAHA! This will be the most fun I've had in ages!"

"Who are you?!" I yelled at the creature already in stance ready to kick this thing's ass.

"I am pure terror itself! In fact you remind me of the boy I kept for my prize."

"That's what you think!" I heard Taios shout as came near the weird creature with still a very pissed look on his face.

"How- how did you escape my imprisonment?!" The pegasus thing asked.

Taios of coursed only smirked and rose his keyblade towards the unicorn pegasus thing and said. "A friend of celestia and luna freed me Lance."

"His name is…..Lance?" I thought. "Well so much as to looking like a threat Lance." I sighed as Lance was about to attack Taios but Artemis had another idea.

"Oh would both of you just shut up!" She then turned to Taios and began to yell at him as Lance just glared at the her for ruining his big moment.

"I've had with you OK? First you go disappearing on us, then next this bimbo of an alicorn shows up!"

"Alicorn….?" I thought cocking my head to the side thinking that is a very girly name for a creature who calls himself pure terror itself. Which is so not true I've seen an angry Aerith and that right there is pure terror itself.

Then I noticed that Artemis darkness power was beginning to grow and fester upon her heart which was beginning to worry me.

"I'm f***ing tired of it!" She yelled then turned into an dark monster that began to kill everything on sight.

"Artemis!" I shouted, but she wouldn't listen she just kept on the antics of this monstrous creature as she killed the Alicorn Lance.

I grimaced as the deed was completed and then sighed when it seemed to be over, but then noticed Kosha, Taios, and I and began to charge as us.

"Artemis stop, you stopped them!" Taios shouted but with no avail she still tried to kill him which made me react by blocking her attack with Darkness.

"Grahhhhhhhhhhh!" Artemis roared in pain as the darkness transformed her more.

"Artemis!" A boy called trying to get through to him.

"Cyclone, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here." Cyclone answered as he dodged Artemis's attack.

"Yeah, but by who?" Taios asked.

"Look you two can have your reunion later! Right now we need to focus on helping Artemis!"

"And how do you suppose that?!" Cyclone asked glaring at me, which I didn't blame him because I wasn't familiar to him.

"We fight." I said as Artemis ran off looking for more.

"Damn it! Kosha keep Artemis away from the villagers! I said as I was about to go after her but Taios grabbed my wrist pulling me back towards him and the pissed looking Cyclone.

"Are you crazy?" Taios shouted as I regained control of my wrist.

"We could kill her." Cyclone shouted at me throwing his arms in the air trying to make a point.

"First of all I'm not crazy. " I said glaring at Taios.

"And second-." but I stopped as I looked at Cyclone then put my face up in his which caused him to back into a wall.

"How much are you willing to give up to save her Cyclone?" I said glaring at him.

"Wh-what kind of a question his that?!" He shouted as he sunk into the ground glaring up at me.

"It's question you should always ask yourself when someone you care about is suffering. Artemis is going to lose her heart if we don't help her because if darkness takes her over you may well go ahead say she is dead already."

I said looking towards the direction Artemis went then summoned Darkness again and my black wings of Darkness so I could locate her easier.

"Artemis is my friend and I'll be damned if I let her become a pawn in Xehanort's plans." I growled then flew up high into the air not caring if Taios nor Cyclone would forgive me after this. I only but prayed that I wasn't to late to save her.

Me: Wow what a chapter.

Sophie: You can say that again.

Taios: (Pissed look)

Cyclone: (Pissed look)

Me: (punches both of there heads.) Calm down you tits you idiots.

Taios and Cyclone: (knocked out)

Me: And that is why you never doubt the powers of an author.

Sophie: Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	13. I know you'll be there

**Me: So guys today I would like to say something and this goes for you guys who are still in high school and such. When you go to college be warned that it is a killer to those of you who love to write. **

**Sophie: Really? (says sarcastically)**

**Me: Yes really, but also i want to apologize for not really posting anything I've just had a lot of stuff happen to me that really just sucked. Anyways here's the next chapter and as usual I don't own anything that isn't mine except for Sophie and this story and with out any further delay lets -**

**Sophie: Get on with the story! ^_^**

~ Chapter ~ I know you'll be there

I found Artemis, but she looked even more corrupted and more dangerous. She had Kosha pinned when I got there and her her snarling mouth was dangerously close to his throat.

"Artemis no!" I lunged towards her and somehow managed to get Kosha away from her.

Kosha had returned to his small form and was practically down for the count.

"So-phie…?"

"Shhh it's okay. You need to rest." I looked at Artemis who roared at me and drew Darkness mentally ready for the battle that was to occur.

"Artemis, I'm sorry it has to be this way but I made a promise that you wouldn't fall to darkness and I intend to keep it."

"Rawwwwr!"

Artemis ran strait towards me and tried to slash at me with her claws, but I quickly dodged only to receive a small scratch on my arm. Then I kicked her face and summoned my dark wings and tried to pin her to the ground but she easily dodged the feathers and then disappeared, but she wasn't gone. I looked around trying to sense her, but nothing registered. Then a fire filled pain grew upon my shoulder. I cried out in pain and fell to ground feeling bruises already forming onto my body.

I tried to get up but already Artemis's darkness had me paralyzed and pinned to the ground. I heard a laughing growl sound throughout the area and Artemis materialized and looked at me with a sneering smirk.

Immediately I tried to move and get away, but her darkness wasn't going to give in.

"Artemis, I know this isn't you."

Her dark figure only laughed as she slowly creeped toward me.

"Just try to fight it!"

She towered over me.

"Think of Taios and Cyclone. They wouldn't want you to be this way."

Her claw rose and her nails grew extremely long ready to take away my heart.

I closed my eyes and hoping my words would reach through, but I instead heard a pained roar sound through out the area and a pair of arms help me to my feet.

I looked up to see Taios. (Thought i'd be Riku huh. ;) )

"T-Taios."

"I'm sorry." He said not looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm just sorry for everything."

I looked at him and drew him into a friendly hug and said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

I let him go and lightly punched his arm.

"Alright ready to get your sister back?!" I asked him smirking.

He looked at me and smiled.

"And you" I said looking at Cyclone who had his key blade drawn watching Artemis carefully. "Ready to get your girlfriend back?"

His concentration immediately snapped and he looked at me blushing immensely.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

I smirked and immediately was his side with darkness in my hand holding back Artemis's attack that was only inches away from Cyclone's face.

"Yo Cyclone, Taios keep light on your toes and give it everything you got otherwise she'll be lost."

They both nodded and Artemis roared and tried to slash at my legs with her other claw, but I jumped over her attack.

Taios then tried to slash at her but she disappeared into darkness and sent these tentacle things in her place to hold me against my will.

Then Artemis came out of nowhere and kicked my face. After that her tentacles sent me flying into the air and artemis kicked my stomach and sent me to the ground causing me to spit up blood.

I groaned but then realized something was on top of me and that something was Artemis who had her claw at my hearing heart again.

I looked into her eyes and felt the an emotion I never thought I would feel so much at once.

Fear.

I was afraid to kill her and Artemis knew it.

I wanted to scream, but I was to paralyzed by my fear to do anything about it.

Artemis sent her claw back ready to deliver the kill.

She growled at me and then sent her claw forward, but before the blow ever came both Taios and Cyclone's keyblades were pierced through Artemis's chest and her darkness cracked like a broken mirror then faded into nothingness.

She fell quickly but Cyclone had caught her and held her in his arms already having tears staining his face.

I looked down trying to fight the tears, but they had still fallen.

"I'm so sorry." He cried.

"It's not your fault." She whispered. We all looked at her as she opened her eyes.

"All of you saved me from falling into Xehanort's plot and now I feel so peaceful."

"But we -"

Artemis shook her head telling him to stop talking.

Taios looked at the ground and let his tears fall onto his knees. Artemis looked at me and beckoned me to come closer to her.

"So-phie." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Could you sing to me one last time?"

I sniffed and nodded my head.

Cyclone placed her head upon my lap and immedieatly she closed her eyes to listen.

(meadow song- Hunger games)

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

Artemis began to fade.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

She stopped breathing.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

My tears painted her face they fell.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

And then she was gone.

We all cried silently for a moment not even daring each other to look at one another.

Then we my tears began to fall less and less Taios rose from the ground and began to walk away.

I looked after him and got up myself along with Cyclone.

"Please don't follow me." He whispered.

"But we need to stick together Taios." Cyclone argued, but Taios shook his head.

"But why not?"

"I just….when I really need you guys, I know you'll be there."

As soon as he finished his sentence a keyhole appeared and Taios without another word summoned his key blade and sealed the lock.

But without realizing it time and space would change from this sealing.

**Me: What a chapter. **

**Sophie: But why did Artemis have to die!**

**Me: Don't talk to me, lady that's not my fault. **

**Sophie: Goes off to a dark corner and begins to sob. **

**Me: Well I guess thats been taken care of. Please review, favorite, and whatever else you guys feel like doing. Alright I;ll see you guys next time. Till then **

**~ Ciao ~**


	14. The Emotions of A Heart

**Me: New chapter**

**Sophie: Yip hee. (twirls her finger completely sarcastic)**

**Me: (Glares then turns to readers) Thank you guys for tuning in to this chapter now Hikari be a dear and do the disclaimer.**

**Hikari: Okay! TheKeeperof-**

**Me: No no no! My name is now Lindzeldia.**

**Hikari: Right sorry. Lindzeldia doesn't own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts or anything that isn't hers.**

**Me: Right! Now lets get on with the story!**

~ Chapter 14 ~ The Emotions of the Heart

"Mommy I'm scared."

My mother smiled in the darkness as she held me close to her. Her heartbeat sent a soothing rhythmic sound causing my eyes to slightly fall.

She began to stroke my hair as she asked me a question.

"Sophie would you like me to tell you a story?"

I nodded my head as I closed my eyes to listen to her story.

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light._

_Everyone loved the light._

_Then people began to fight over it._

_They wanted the light for themselves._

_And darkness was born in their hearts._

_The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts._

_It covered everything, and the world disappeared._

_But small fragments of the light survived... in the hearts of children._

_With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world._

_It's the world we live in now._

_But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness._

_That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other._

_But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open._

_And the true light will return._

_So, listen, child._

_Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light to guide you._

_Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you._

_Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away._

"Do you understand Sophie?"

I nodded my head again feeling strength poor into my soul.

She smiled again as she tucked me in she then kiss my forehead as I closed my eyes.

**_ ~ "Who is this?" ~_**

I ran into my father's arms as I called out to him. He chuckled and embraced me.

**_~ "Is this me?" ~_**

"Push me higher big brother!" I cried in uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, here we go!" He pushed me higher on the swing set causing me to shout in joy.

**_~ "No, this is my memory!" ~_**

I kick the ball towards Leon and the others, but the ball hits Leon in the face causing everyone including myself to laugh.

"Sophie! Damien! It's time to go!"

I turn my head to see Lea and Isa standing there patiently waiting for me.

"Lea! Isa!" I ran towards them smiling widely.

Lea chuckles and scoops me into a piggy back ride.

**_~ "That was….Axel and Saix." ~_**

"Lea we gotta go." Isa says as Lea puts me down causing Isa to hold my hand.

"I know just give me a minute."Lea said as he walked towards Ventus.

**_~ "So I've met Ventus." ~_**

"Hey mom, what is this?"

"It's your birth certificate, sweety."

"Then why does it say mother and father unknown?"

**_~ "Mom?" ~_**

Light engulfed my sight as my eyes opened only to find myself inside the Gummi ship. I look around my surroundings and find that I'm inside me and Hikari's room. I hear a slight mumble of words and see Kosha curled up dead asleep. I smiled and quietly rose up from my bed so I wouldn't disturb him. I looked around the room only to notice nobody was inside.

I put on my boots then stood up again letting my mind wander for a second.

"What happened to me?" I thought. I crossed my arms and began to seriously began to think.

"Let see Hikari was kidnaped in Port Royal, but Sora, Me, and -. Wait no Sora and I saved her and then the ship was attacked, but didn't someone save us?" I fisted my hair getting irritated.

"Why can't I remember?" I let go of my hair and looked towards the door feeling Hope rise up from my body.

"Maybe everybody else knows."

One the way to the cockpit I notice that the ship was parked just outside of Twilight Town.

"Man, I was asleep for a long time." I thought as I passed the window.

When I reached the cockpit I notice that everyone is getting ready to disembark to Twilight Town.

Everyone never noticed me until I cleared my throat and when I had Hikari was already giving a bone crushing bear hug.

"Sophie I was so worried about you!" She cried.

I hugged her back and patted her head as I apologized for worrying her and the guys. Hikari then let go of me and it was Sora's turn to speak.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but I need to ask you guys something?"

"Gawrsh what do ya gotta ask us Sophie?"

"Well when Hikari was kidnapped back in Port Royal was there anyone else with us?"

"No, well besides Kosha, that was it." Sora answered.

"Okay and was the ship attacked at any point after."

"Well yea, but we never received any major damage."

"Okay."

"Are you sure your okay Sophie?" Donald asked.

"Yea I think I'm still a little out of it, but I should be fine." I smiled reassuringly, but Sora didn't look so convinced.

"Sora I promise I'm fine now lets get going. I really need to stretch my legs."

We land in Twilight Town and notice that nobody's is really around. However I spot a black object heading towards the train station.

"I'll be right back guys. You go ahead without me."

I start chasing after the guy making sure not to lose him.

"You sure?!" Hikari shouts.

I stop and turn around still running only backwards and give them a thumbs up then turn my attention back to the mysterious figure.

I get to the train station and see only Berserker and Dusk nobodies around.

I summon Nothing and get into stance.

"Well at least I'll really get to stretch my legs."I said to the nobodies smirking slightly then charge.

After defeating the Nobodies I hear clapping.

I turn towards the source and see Saix standing before me.

He stops clapping and begins to walk towards me.

"Sophie."

The memories of him swarm through my head. The grip I have on Nothing loosens a bit but I still keep my eyes on him.

"Isa."

He stops obviously not expecting me to call him by his actual name, but he doesn't let it totally catch him off guard.

"Your memory's returned."

"It's still returning."

He closes his eyes and breaths in. When he releases his breath he summons his claymore.

"Even if you remember me or not my orders to bring into the organization will not fail."

Saix charges towards me, but then abruptly stops when a wall of fire separates us.

When the fire dies down Axel is in its place.

"Axel!" I shout.

"Sorry am I interrupting something." Axel sneers at Saix, but Saix facial expression remains the same.

"No you've only made things easier." Saix then charges towards Axel and Axel doing the same to Saix, but I get in the middle stop both of their attacks holding Saix claymore with my foot and Axel's chakrams with Nothing.

"Even if it doesn't matter to you Isa. It still matters to me. I'm not gonna kill you because you're my friend."

"Sophie…" Axel lowers his weapons smiling at me.

However Saix , "The past is irrelevant." ,still didn't care.

He swung his claymore at me, but completely missed as I teleported away. I reappeared just above him and kicked him to the ground. Still on the ground Saix turned around only to have the tip of my key blade pointing at his throat.

I looked at the ground and then looked at Saix.

"The past may be the past Isa, but it's not irrelevant. Even though your mindset as a nobody labels me as the enemy. I know deep within my heart that your mindset a as human still cares about me."

I put my keyblade away and allowed Saix to rise up from the ground.

Saix kept silent as he opened a corridor of darkness and he still was silent as he looked back at me and Axel. However as quickly as he left he gave both me and Axel a sorrowful look. Then he was gone.

I sighed and looked back at Axel and said.

"I'm still mad at you."

Axel scratched the back of his head and looked up towards the sky.

"I figured as much, but if still are mad at me why did you save me?"

I walk towards the stairs of the train station and sit down as Axel follows suit.

"Like I said before to Isa you are my friend Lea. Even though I'm still mad at you that doesn't mean I'm gonna abandon you to die."

Axel smirked at me and ruffled my hair.

"So in short I should count myself a lucky bastard."

I laughed winking at him.

"Basically, but silliness set aside I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

I looked at him and immediately he knew the answer to my unsaid question.

"I haven't seen Damien or your father since the day Radiant Garden was destroyed."

I sighed figuring that would be the case.

"And my mother?"

"Your mom is dead Sophie. You of all people should know that."

"I know that everyone has so far told me that she is dead and I know I saw her die, but I just want to make sure before I completely accept the fact that my mother is dead."

Axel sadly smiled at me and drew into a side hug.

However my moment of reminiscing was ended when Axel and I heard footsteps heading towards us.

"Lea maybe you should-"

I turned around to wear Lea was only to see he wasn't there.

"And he's gone."

"Hey Sophie!"

I turned around to see Hayner and Olette heading towards my way.

"Hey guys!"

I hug Olette and give Hayner a fist bump.

"Is Sora with you?" Hayner asked.

"Well he's not with me, but he is here in Twilight Town."

"Oh…okay."

"Hayner..."

I looked at them both oddly finding it weird of how they were acting.

"Hey is everything oh-"

"Sophie! Hayner! Olette!"

We turned our heads towards the location of the voice and see Hikari, Sora, Pence, Donald, and Goofy running towards us.

"Hey!" Hayner greeted.

"So how do you guys know Kairi?"

It was then I remembered what had happened here.

Axel had kidnapped Kairi and I was just with Axel.

Meaning I had let Axel get away.

"Well-"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette began to explain to Sora how they met Kairi and when they had finished I knew Sora's mind was only thinking about Kairi.

"Really she was here?!"

"Yea and she said she was looking of you."

'Where is she?"

"Well-."

They explained further that Axel had kidnapped Kairi and they haven't seen her since.

Sora took out his good luck charm letting his concern for Kairi be evident.

I looked over at Hikari and could tell her heart was breaking.

"_I'm so sorry Hikari_." I thought as I watched her.

Hayner began to apologize, but Sora reassured him that it wasn't his fault even though we all knew Sora wasn't taking this news so well.

"Sora…" Hikari grabbed his shoulder and Sora looked over his shoulder at her.

"We will find her." Sora smiled her and Hikari had done the same though her smile was a sure sign she was trying really hard not to cry.

Sora beginning to feel hope course through him causing Goofy to drop the crystal trophy.

The crystals begin to spill everywhere, but Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Sora each catch their respected crystal. Sora staring at the crystal held it up to the sun light making everyone follow suit.

Nobody ever noticed, but while Sora was looking at that crystal you could see Roxas.

"_Roxas…_"

"Sora."

"Sora! Are you okay?"

"Huh? What…?"

It was then Sora's crystal began to glow causing the keyhole to appear.

When the flash ended Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked around confused.

"Wh-What just happened?"

"A new road has opened." I said looking towards the sky. "And everyone we are looking for are somewhere along it."

Jade and Yunaki came into my mind as I clutched my locket.

"_Jade…Yunaki…I promise I'll save you guys just give my a little more time_."

"Well you guys better hurry then." Olette said.

We each nodded our heads.

"You comin' back?" Hayner asked.

"Promise."

**Me: Well their you have it.**

**Sophie: Wow and it didn't suck like the last few chapters.**

**Me: Shut up unless you want to die.**

**Sophie: You can't kill me I'm the main character. **

**Me: Ever seen Titanic?**

**Sophie: Yes.**

**Me: Jack dies in the end and he was a main character. **

**Sophie: It was based off the horrors of the real Titanic.**

**Me: True, but it proves my point.**

**Sophie: Your point is invalid.**

**Me: Okay then how about the Walking Dead Game by Telltale games. **

**Sophie: What about it?**

**Me: Lee dies!**

**Sophie: Still doesn't count. **

**Me: Does so!**

**Hikari: Well since Lindzeldia (she changed her name) and Sophie are going at it right now I think I'll finish this - thing. **

**So please review, like, and what not and we will all appreciate it. Thank you guys and we love you! ^_^**

**Sophie: DOES NOT!**

**Me: DOES SO!**

**Hikari: Oh dear….**


	15. S S L C T M M F A W I

**Me: Hello my lovelies what a beautiful morning it is this morning.**

**Sophie: It's 2:30 in the freaking morning you freak.**

**Me:(Ignores obnoxious OC) Well anyways thanks for the reviews and all that awesome stuff and since everyone and their mother is fed up with me I'll do the disclaimer...I don't own anything that isn't mine! There I said it! Now with out a further delay here's the next chapter.**

**On to the Story!**

~ Chapter 15 ~ Super Sweet Little Chappy That Made Me Feel All Warm Inside.

We enter the marketplace on Hollow Bastion and to our surprise Heartless suddenly appear out of nowhere and quickly disappear.

"You don't think…"Sora began to say

"Grawsh it looks like there's more heartless now."

Then we notice a group of nobodies flying over top of us.

"We should probably go check in on everyone." Hikari said.

"They should be at Merlin's."

After we confirm with Scrooge McDuck of Leon and others whereabouts we quickly run into Cloud.

"Oh cloud."

We walk towards the ex-soldier and doesn't bother opening his eyes he just continues on plotting his revenge against Sephiroth.

"I'll get him. This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all of the darkness within me."

"I thought you looked kind of different, Cloud." Donald squawked.

"If I do it's his fault."

He opens his eyes and let them fall onto each of us until his eyes land on me and Hikari. His eyes go a bit wide, but his composure remains unshaken. I smile slightly and Hikari waves. He walks up towards us as looks at both me and Hikari.

"Who are you two?" He asks.

"I'm Sophie." I replied calmly though inside I was fairly excited about meeting the awesome and very handsome Cloud Strife.

"And I'm Hikariooooooh -!?"

Cloud pulls Hikari into a hug and embraces her as his whole body is shaking. Of course Sora gave Cloud the most menacing glare that almost made me pee in my pants because of how ridiculously hilarious it was.

"I can't believe your still alive -." He whispers and then lets go to grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes as he claims Hikari to be his sister.

"HUH?!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I shouted as the news is suddenly revealed.

"Wait a second you mean that you and Hikari are-?" Sora began to ask but Cloud quickly confirmed with a nod.

"But how are you sure that she is your sister?" I asked looking between Hikari and Cloud not seeing the family resemblance.

"It's just the moment I saw you Hikari my mind and heart went straight to my little sister who's name was also Hikari."

I looked at Hikari and she held her hands together contemplating as to what she should say to him about this news.

"And I'm almost positive your Yumiko's daughter." Hikari looked up confused about the name that was just mentioned, but that name to me was very important.

"Cloud do you know where she is?" I asked.

Cloud shook his head.

I sighed and felt defeated.

"I thought so."

"Sophie?" Hikari asked.

I looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Yumiko was my mother, Hikari. She died saving me from the Heartless during the attack that happened 11 years ago in Hollow Bastion that separated me and you from our families."

"She's dead?" Sora asked.

"Well everyone has been telling me that and I have the memory for it but I still don't know. Memories can be deceiving."

"What do you mean by that?" Cloud asked.

"Well-" Hikari began but I grasped her shoulder letting her know I would handle telling her the news.

"When Hikari and I were separated from everyone. Hikari and I both lost our memories."

"So you don't -"

"I'm sorry!" Hikari cried as tears fell from her face, but cloud quickly wiped them away.

"It's not your fault, Kari. Whatever happened in the past happened and we can't change that."

Hikari sniffled and nodded her head. She then looked up and smiled at Cloud.

"Thanks big brother for making me feel better."

Cloud blushed a bit and looked away from Hikari saying you're welcome.

I chuckled a bit and wrapped an arm around Hikari's shoulder.

"Well I never thought the great Cloud Strife would have a weakness for cute things."

Cloud immediately glared at me as I began to laugh.

"Well that sure as hell confirms my suspicions that Cloud doesn't miss me anymore!"

"I know I wouldn't miss you!" Donald smirking at me. I glared slightly at him gave him a gesture that meant to keep his eyes open as everyone laughed, but he knew I was kidding.

"By the way Sora what was with the menacing glare you gave Cloud when he hugged Hikari?"

Cloud looked with a slightly menacing glare at Sora who turned beat red from embarrassment.

"I-I-I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" He shouted as I grinned evilly.

"Oh I believe you -" Sora quickly covered my mouth and looked at cloud ,whose glare became a face of an overly protective big brother, as Sora tried to explain that I was crazy, but didn't seem to take Sora seriously. Because the next thing I knew Cloud dragged Sora to a nearby corner and informed him that if he were to ever touch Hikari inappropriately or better yet make a move on her, Cloud would indeed come after him and that he was first on his list.

Of course Hikari had to ruin the fun and push herself between Sora and Cloud in order to get the very old conversation about Sephiroth under way again.

"Umm-Big Brother weren't you mention about someone being a fault for looking different?"

"Oh right Sephiroth."

Cloud looked away from Hikari looking as if he was ashamed of himself. From what I didn't know but I defiantly could tell is was bothering him.

"Tell me if you see him." He turns away from Hikari and begins to walk away but Sora quickly asks about the suspect in mind's appearance.

"Okay whats he look like." Sora asked.

"Sliver hair. Carries a long sword."

"Okay, I suppose we'll be seeing you, Cloud. Come on Hikari." I begin to walk away with others following close behind me.

"Sophie wait."

I stop and turn around.

"Be careful. He messes with your head. Makes you think darkness is the only way."

I instantly raise my hand and let my Darkness keyblade come into show.

"I already have to walk along with Darkness, Cloud. I will assure though I won't let Sephiroth get into my head and I will protect Hikari."

"Yeah, we all will." Sora smiles a her and then gives Cloud a thumbs up, but Cloud didn't seemed amused.

"That was a bit too soon Sora, but I'll give you an A for trying." I whispered at Sora as he hung his head in defeat as Cloud begins to walk away, but Aerith comes into the scene making sure Cloud was indeed okay. And after beginning to leave again for what seemed like the Hundredth time Hikari quickly bids her brother farewell and we all each watch the Soldier leave.

"Hope he'll be okay." Aerith says as we watch.

"He'll be fine. I'm know there is Hikari within him somewhere." Hikari says smiling at Aerith.

Aerith looks at her and begins to smile as well.

"Your right."

**Me: Review, Like, I don't know do whatever you crazy little Friendos feel like doing and until next time I'm Lindzeldia and this is This Can Be Real!**


	16. Ansem's Computer

**ME:**_** Yea new chapter!**_

_**Sophie: (Glares)**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Sophie:Nothing, nothing**. _

_**Me: Their is something wrong I know it.**_

_**Sophie: How long did it take you to write this chapter?"**_

_**Me:…..**_

_**Sophie: No excuse this time huh?**_

_**Me:(turns to readers) I don't own anything that isn't mine! Now on to the story!**_

_**Sophie: Useless writer….**_

**~ Chapter 16 ~ Ansem's Computer**

When we got to Merlin's we found Cid typing away at his computer while Yuffie was watching. They turn around to see who it is only to see it's only us.

"Hey, fellas…you're just in time." Cid greets. "Got some good news for ya, so get yourselves over to Leon's."

"What kind of news?" Sora asks. Yuffie leaps to us bounding with her amazing energy as usual and explains.

"We found the computer Ansem was using!" Of course everyone begins to become excited about the new information, save for me and Hikari ,even though it was heart warming, for we knew why.

"Yep. Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization." Cid boasted as reclined on his chair making himself look like a god as he revealed all of this information.

"And maybe something on the dark realm, too? It looks like that's where Riku and Kairi are." Sora said to Donald and Goofy.

"And the King." Donald reminded.

Hikari turned to me and whispered.

"Maybe even Jade and Yunaki if they escaped."

"I highly doubt that Hikari."

"Still it never hurts to hope."

I smiled at her comment and ruffled her hair.

"No I suppose not."

Anyways after Cid sent us on our way we managed to run into the Gullwings only to leave Sora and frankly the rest of us completely confused, but after the weird encounter we arrive at the postern hoping to find Leon.

"Leon!" Sora calls of course receiving no answer so then I try.

"Hey Squall where are you?!"

"Over here!" A female voice calls.

We look over to see Aerith coming our way.

"So you guys found Ansem's computer?" Hikari asked.

"Uh-huh and the king is very interested about it."

"The King?"Donald squawked.

"He's with Leon."

Instantaneously Donald and Goofy become excited about seeing Mickey again. Of course I was too hoping that Riku had possibly sent me a message along with the King, but I wasn't keeping my hopes to high. But hey a girl can dream.

"Was their anyone else with them?" Hikari asked emphasizing anyone which in turn caused Sora to look at her with concern.

Slowly Aerith shakes her head making Hikari sigh in defeat.

I knew she was thinking about Jade and Yunaki and I was worried about them too don't get me wrong, but I just was in doubt that the King managed to recuse them. Especially because none of us knew the exact location of the organization stronghold. (Well I could get in there,but lets be honest there was no way I was gonna get Ansem's computer in Twilight Town to work.)

After noticing everyone was starting to head towards Ansem's study.

We arrive and find no one their, but oddly I feel a sense of familiarity and strangely safety encase me once we enter the room.

"_Ansem did say he knew mom. Maybe she took me with her and Damien a few times to meet him, but why can't _

_remember! Oh yea it's because I have a messed up memory. Thanks brain for being so stupid!_"

"Hey, you!"

We all turn around to see Tifa looking around the room.

"I'm looking for somebody. Have any you seen a guy with spiky hair?"

We all end up looking at Sora as he tugs a strand of his hair.

Tifa, Hikari, and I laugh a bit before Tifa said she would just look around.

She did and obviously found nothing for after while she punches the living daylights out of a wall.

She towards us apologizing for bothering us as she leaves she looks at Hikari for a bread moment and then left without a word.

"So you made it."

We turn around to see Leon leaning against a wall.

"Leon!"

Leon nods towards a us as we walk over to him.

"Isn't the King with you?" Hikari asked.

Leon held a finger to his lips.

"You'll see him soon enough."

We all nod our heads understanding what he was saying while Donald looked like his feathers were ruffled.

"This will keep you busy for awhile."

Leon puts his hand on the wall he was leaning on and the wall disappears.

"Ansem's computer room."

Immediately Sora runs up to the computer looking extremely relived and ecstatic.

"This is it! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?"

When both their names were names were said I felt guilt course through me. In reality I could've stopped Lea and saved Kairi, but that didn't happen and I could've persuaded Riku come with me, but that thought never crossed my mind. There were probably other things I could've done, but there is nothing I can do to change that.

"Whoa!" Goofy shouts pointing up at the ceiling. Causing everyone to look up at a strange creature who I recognized from one my favorite disney movies Lilo and Stitch.

Stitch finally seemed to notice that we were all looking up at him and he in turn looked right back at us until he lost his grip and fell on top of the keyboard.

"Get offa there!" Donald squawked jumping onto the keyboard trying to get Stitch, but the little alien quickly jumped onto Donald's head and fled laughing like a madman. Donald turned around looking for the little creature pressing different buttons until an alarm sounds startling us all.

"**_Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal_**

**_will result in immediate defensive action._**"

"Who's there?" Sora shouted.

"**_I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system._**"

"Where are you?" Hikari asked as we look around until Donald stepped on another key causing the alarm to grow louder.

"Donald!" We all shout.

"I'm sorry…"

"**_Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest._**"

"Arrest!?" Sora shouts.

As I help Goofy with getting Donald I hear to two things Hikari screaming and Leon shouting for us to run.

Me: _**Thanks for reading my friendos! Until next time I'm Lindzeldia and this is This Can Be Real!**_

_**P.S Review and whatever else if you want to. **_


End file.
